


Пой мне еще

by Mitsuki_san, savuyr, WTF Haikyuu 2021 (Haikyuu_Fandom_Kombat)



Series: Тексты высокого рейтинга [19]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AU, Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Sex, Gay Sex, Headcanon, M/M, Original Characters - Freeform, Romance, Slice of Life, Slow Burn, Swearing, WTF Kombat 2021, postcanon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:53:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29586837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mitsuki_san/pseuds/Mitsuki_san, https://archiveofourown.org/users/savuyr/pseuds/savuyr, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haikyuu_Fandom_Kombat/pseuds/WTF%20Haikyuu%202021
Summary: Пассивная агрессия, танцы в барах и несчастные отношения в прошлом — не всегда плохое сочетание.
Relationships: Semi Eita/Shirabu Kenjirou
Series: Тексты высокого рейтинга [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2175033
Kudos: 10
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021, WTF Haikyuu тексты M-E 2021





	Пой мне еще

**Author's Note:**

> [Музыка](https://youtu.be/xu3rO7xtf0c)

— Ты идёшь? 

Ширабу и рад бы сказать: «Нет!» — и захлопнуть дверь перед носом приставучей одногруппницы, но согласился на эту авантюру ещё вчера. Да и обещал Майки, так что отнекиваться поздно.

The Slaughtered Lamb — паб, о котором друг прожужжал все уши — от общаги далековато, поэтому им приходится вызывать такси, и это даже немного помогло — можно было смотреть в окно молча и лишний раз не разговаривать. 

Он не назвал бы себя социопатом или каким-то другим стрёмным словом, но и к числу заядлых гуляк не относился никогда. Если бы не Майки — одногруппник и по совместительству лучший друг — Ширабу явно проживал жизнь над учебниками и даже не подумал бы выйти из комнаты в общежитии за чем-либо, кроме еды и, конечно же, кофе (хотя тоже не обязательно — мир не забудет героев, придумавших доставку). 

Такси останавливается за полквартала от паба: таксист тычет пальцем в приложение с картами на экране, где весь дальнейший участок дороги подсвечен красным, и пожимает плечами. Вылезая из машины, они наконец видят масштабы катастрофы: весь транспорт стоит вплоть до ближайшего перекрёстка. Пешком так пешком, думает Ширабу. 

В выходные на улицах всегда прилично народу, и сегодняшний день упрямо не хочет становиться исключением. Поэтому присоединившаяся к ним Ники не придумала ничего лучше, чем взять его и Майки под руки, мол, чтобы не потеряться. 

Ширабу потерялся бы с удовольствием. 

Ники вцепилась в его руку крепкой хваткой, и на её лице расцвела нежная улыбка. 

Ну и ладно: Кенджиро никогда не понимал женщин. 

Зато если ему и стоило за что-то любить Майки, так это за то, что все разговоры он берёт на себя, оставляя для Ширабу только паузы, чтобы что-то подтвердить или опровергнуть. Вот и сейчас Ширабу вполуха слушает что-то про какой-то фильм, поддакивая и на что-то даже соглашаясь. Вполне возможно, что он пожалеет об этом позже, а пока у него есть несколько минут покоя. 

— Эй, ты здесь вообще? — ворчит Майки и останавливается перед входом в паб. — Вернись на землю!

О чёрт. 

Помощь приходит откуда не ждали: Ники поправляет чёлку Ширабу, становится на носочки и шепчет ему в ухо на грани слышимости: 

— Фестиваль короткого метра через две недели, я иду с тобой. Доволен? 

Майки смотрит на него с укором, но машет рукой и открывает массивную дверь. 

Так вот она какая, цена нескольких минут покоя. 

Ширабу вздыхает. Один, два, три, четыре, дыши глубже и не срывайся на людях из-за мелочей — всё, как учил его Каваниши. Будь добрее, не замыкайся в себе и больше общайся с людьми. 

Ширабу коротко хмыкает и заходит вслед за Майки. 

Он не то чтобы не любит кино в принципе, но короткометражки, да ещё на фестивале — нет, спасибо. Ладно, он подумает об этом завтра.

Ники хорошая, это подтвердит любой, но, возможно, именно поэтому её попытки подружиться вызывали у него такое раздражение. Себя Ширабу хорошим не считал. 

Майки нашëлся у барной стойки: заказывает на всех пиво и закуски. 

— Что ты выбрал? 

— Не переживай, тебе понравится. Наш столик вон там, через два от сцены.

Только сейчас он замечает небольшой пятак пространства, где уже стоят звуковые мониторы, пара стоек с микрофонами, гитары и барабанная установка. 

Нет, пожалуйста, только не говорите, что…

— Да, ты всё правильно понял, сегодня вечер живой музыки, — Майки ещё не издевается, но уже подкалывает. — Я и сам не знал, но давай не будем уходить, ладно? Уж очень хочется пинту тёмного. 

***

Подсобка, выделенная им для гримёрки, кажется совсем крошечной: один небольшой столик и два стула, три на четыре. Лола причитает по поводу плохого освещения, поскольку свой боевой раскрас спокойно нанести не сможет. И это несмотря на то, что постоянно таскает свой раскладной чемодан с подсветкой на выступления. 

— Да что ты ворчишь, ты стрелки нарисуешь в каких угодно условиях. Ты их рисуешь лучше, чем на барабанах играешь, — смеётся Семи и делает пару шагов назад, чисто на всякий случай.

— Сейчас ты у меня получишь!

И действительно получает — пару косых росчерков над губами ультра-стойкой подводкой.

— Не Чарли Чаплин, и на том спасибо. — вздыхает Семи, глядя в зеркало её чемоданчика. — А вдруг я сегодня встречу девушку мечты, а ты всё испортила этими дурацкими усиками?

— Ой как мы заговорили, — смеётся Лола, дорисовывая стрелки на глазах и задумчиво глядя на помады, но в итоге так к ним и не прикасается.— Значит, ей придется любить тебя за богатый внутренний мир.

Семи тем временем пытается уложить себе волосы: получается немного неряшливо, но он решает, что и так пойдёт.

— Не такой уж и богатый, но какой есть! — Семи копошится рядом в ящичке со спонжами и макияжеснималками (ну или как там это всё называется), пытаясь найти хоть что-то, чем можно это безобразие стереть, но ничего не находит. — Мне что, придётся выходить на сцену в таком виде?

— А что, смелости не хватит? — смеётся Лола. 

— Да иди ты! 

— Я-то схожу, но сначала ты иди сюда, глаза тебе подведу.

Семи покорно садится у ног, укладывая подбородок на её колени и закрывает глаза. И так каждый раз: сначала оттягивают веко, что-то рисуют карандашом, потом кисточкой водят туда-сюда. Щекотно, хочется проморгаться, но никто не спрашивает. А теперь тот же набор пыток — для второго глаза. 

— Эй, поторопитесь, через пять минут наш выход! — ворчит Джон, сверяется с часами, поправляет свой безразмерный джемпер и рваные джинсы и собирает отросшие волосы в хвост — иначе со стороны казалось, что он косплеит Курта Кобейна. — Приехали, называется, за полтора часа до начала, настроили, конечно, аппаратуру и двадцать семь раз прогнали весь концерт.

— Джонни, прекращай причитать, твоя очередь марафет наводить! 

Их ждут. Во всяком случае, Семи очень хочется в это верить: они выступают здесь не в первый раз и обычно их выступления срывают овации. Он выглядывает со сцены: освещение погасили, оставив лишь неоновые вывески и лампы возле столиков; люди в зале негромко переговариваются и посматривают на сцену.

— Только сегодня и только для вас! Наши специальные гости — The Burned Up! — объявляет бармен, и они занимают свои места на импровизированной сцене.

Публика взрывается аплодисментами. Сегодня как-то особенно громко — хотя, может, Семи только так кажется. Гитара привычно облокочена о комбик, барный стул у микрофона всё тот же. Другие люди — но есть и знакомые лица с плакатами. 

— Всем добрый вечер, — проговаривает Семи в микрофон. Замечает улыбки на лицах зрителей, парочку возвращает в ответ. — Спасибо, что пришли, мы рады вас здесь видеть, кого-то снова, кого-то впервые. Начнëм с пары новых песен, вы не против? 

Зал одобрительно гудит, и Семи усмехается, начиная едва слышно перебирать струны, наигрывая спонтанную мелодию. Выжидает паузу. Раздаëтся новая волна аплодисментов — нетерпеливых и требовательных — и Семи резко бьëт по всем струнам, заглушая голоса и хлопки. Затем вступает Лола, отбивая первые два такта (или какими там словами игру барабанщиков описывают вообще?), еë подхватывает Джонни, и Семи начинает петь.

Новый дуэт с Лолой имеет умопомрачительный успех: крики, свист и рукоплескания не стихают долго. Затем взрываются с новой силой, когда она выбирается из-за своей барабанной установки и, подойдя к Семи, крепко его обнимает и чмокает в щёку. 

Второй новый трек был сольным, поэтому здесь вся ответственность, если выйдет топорно, ляжет исключительно на его плечи. Деваться некуда. 

Семи любит эту песню, что уж греха таить; она была написана в сложный период, выход из которого наконец-то найден. Даже исполняет он еë каждый раз по-новому. Открыв глаза в середине припева, Семи упирается взглядом в людей за отдалёнными столиками, в какой-то момент выцепляя совершенно,

абсолютно,

категорически знакомое лицо.

Ничего не летит под откос. Внутри ничего не переворачивается и не закипает. Звучат последние аккорды, и Семи тянется к микрофону объявить небольшой антракт. Находит взглядом припасённую для перерыва бутылку с водой и выпивает половину практически залпом.

Когда они заканчивают выступление, дружно обнимаются, кланяясь публике, и уходят за кулисы, Лола наконец спрашивает:

— Что с тобой такое? Ты после соло сам не свой. Нашёл-таки девушку своей мечты?

Семи смеётся в ответ, но смех выходит настолько неестественным, что сам бы себе не поверил.

— Ничего такого, забей.

Лола только улыбается, зная совершенно точно, что на языке Семи это означает «потом расскажу, если очень попросишь».

В Англии миллионы людей — да что там, в одном только Лондоне миллионы людей! Не мог же это в самом деле быть Ширабу? 

***

В десяти метрах от опустевшей сцены за столом сидит компания из трёх человек. Один из них что-то напряжённо печатает в телефоне.

_**shirabu_kenjirou:** у меня отвратительный вкус_

_**taichi_kawa:** ?????_

_**shirabu_kenjirou:** неважно_

Ширабу не сказал бы, что он когда-либо испытывал серьёзные романтические чувства, тем более к Семи. Но он не мог отрицать, что в определённый момент Семи если не запал ему в душу, то поселился в мыслях — так давно, что казалось неправдой и нелепостью. Ровно до этого вечера. 

Это не было любовью с чёрт-знает-какого взгляда, это вообще, по мнению Ширабу, не было любовью — скорее интересом. Теперь, когда их не связывают формальности и он не занимает чужое место в команде, к Семи хочется подойти поговорить, узнать, где он пропадал и как жил всё то время, что они не виделись.

И, ёкаи бы его побрали, он, как и прежде, казался, ну, довольно симпатичным, хотя Ширабу считал, что тот должен был сильно измениться за эти годы.

Хрена с два.

Ширабу почти физически чувствует на себе взгляд Майки и наконец отводит взгляд от телефона, где последние пять минут висит открытым окно диалога с Каваниши.

— Кен, мы же договорились: никаких телефонов! — Знает ведь, засранец, что Ширабу очень не любит, когда его так зовут. 

— Это экстренная ситуация. 

— И в чём же её экстренность? — Майки, видимо, рассчитывает на долгий и подробный рассказ, но группа, а вместе с ней и Семи, возвращается на свой пятак, с натяжкой именуемый сценой.

Хорош ведь, сволочь. Надо как-то успокоить гормоны и дожить до дома. Ширабу на мгновение сжимает губы, чтобы успокоиться, делает вдох-выдох, и у него вроде бы даже получается. По крайней мере, внешне.

Остаток вечера проходит как в тумане, и если бы кто-то спросил Ширабу, что он пил, какой на вкус была рыба с чипсами или о чём так дружно переговаривались между собой Майки и Ники, — он бы не ответил.

Поздно вечером, когда все уже разошлись по домам, Ширабу достаёт планшет и лезет в папку со школьными фото. Там было всё: от будней тренировочных лагерей до дня рождения Тендо и выпуска третьегодок. Семи он прицельно никогда не снимал, но тот был почти на каждой фотографии — фоном, мимолëтно и совсем случайно. 

_**mike_dawson:** ну как тебе, пойдëшь ещё?_

Ширабу тяжело вздыхает, вспоминая свой учебный план, и понимает, что у него совсем нет времени: ни на пабы, ни на дурацкие мысли о ком-либо. Но на мысль о том, чтобы увидеть Семи ещё раз и, может быть, поближе, — что-то отзывается внутри

Возможно, из-за этого придëтся недосыпать. Он, наверное, очень пожалеет, но уже потом. 

Да и кто сказал, что он согласится так просто? 

_**shirabu_kenjirou:** рассказывай. _

_**mike_dawson:** не понимаю о чём ты. _

_**shirabu_kenjirou:** ты весь вечер пялился на сцену._

_**mike_dawson:** а ты не отлипал от телефона, 1:1 _

_**mike_dawson:** Ники очень обиделась_

_**shirabu_kenjirou:** то меня не особо волнует _

_**mike_dawson:** ты как всегда_

_**mike_dawson:** ну так что, пойдëшь?_

_**shirabu_kenjirou:** только ради тебя _

_**shirabu_kenjirou:** тебя и рассказа, на кого ты запал на этот раз _

_**mike_dawson:** ненавижу тебя _

_**shirabu_kenjirou:** я тебя тоже очень люблю, Майки _

Наконец Ширабу отрывается от телефона, ставит будильник на раннее утро и позволяет себе поспать — хоть немного. 

***

Утро Семи начинается в грёбаные шесть утра, которые он ненавидит всей душой. Хотя выбора особого нет: можно сколько угодно скакать по сцене и изображать из себя рок-звезду, но надо на что-то питаться, оплачивать ренту и другие счета.

Иногда Семи завидует Лоле — дочке богатых родителей, которые довольно спокойно отнеслись к тому, что их дочь играет в рок-группе, периодически пропадает в барах и хочет набить себе пару десятков татуировок. Неплохо учится в колледже — и молодец, большего пока не требуется.

Чем занимается Джонни, Семи не знает до сих пор, но тот шутит, мол, не беспокойтесь, всё легально. 

Время от времени, когда Семи собирается на работу, он ловит себя на мысли, что уже не может представить свою жизнь без группы. А началось всë просто: вот он постит в фейсбуке запись, где он играет и поёт Нирвану, вот ему попадается пост о поиске гитариста в группу, вот он ставит лайк, а через несколько часов ему пишут: «Неплохо играешь, не хочешь присоединиться к нам?» в личные сообщения.

«Но я же на другом конце света!» — ответил тогда Семи, выкрикнув то же самое в экран телефона. 

«А что, тебя это останавливает?» — беспечно спросила Лола, будто переезд в другую страну и в самом деле был пустяком. 

Он покупает на последние деньги билет до Лондона, смутно объяснившись в записке родителям. 

Лола встречает его в аэропорту со стаканом кофе и улыбкой: 

— А ты говорил, что будет сложно!

Сложно было потом. 

На первое время пришлось принять её предложение и согласиться, чтобы в течение полугода ренту за его квартиру оплачивала она. «Нет, Семи, никто никому ничего не должен! Я тебя в это втянула, мне и тратиться!» — кричала она на все попытки доказать, что он и сам сможет себя обеспечить. Дальше — первая подработка: посудомойщиком в дорогущем японском ресторане (хотя он так и не понял до конца, каким чудом попал на место, куда устраивались ещё около ста пятидесяти человек). Скажи он маме, где работает — семья мгновенно бы сгорела со стыда. С появлением мало-мальского дохода стало полегче. Вскоре его повысили до официанта — а там и зарплата выше, и чаевые дают. Снял небольшую квартиру сам — та, которую оплачивала за него Лола, была ему не по карману.

Число подписчиков в соцсетях группы росло. Появились авторские песни, а не только каверы. Их начали приглашать выступать вживую в кафе, пабах и на вечеринках. И однажды Семи позвонили с городского радио: три часа утреннего шоу с коллегами-ведущими и диджеинг на полставки — не работа его мечты, но всё лучше, чем мыть посуду. 

***

— Я у тебя возле студии. — Лола через динамик звучит не то растерянно, не то грустно.

Семи отодвигает жалюзи. И правда: под окнами блестит отполированными серыми боками знакомый мерседес. 

— Что с голосом?

— Потом расскажу, выходи уже.

Он открывает дверцу. Лола курит прямо в салоне, стряхивая пепел за опущенное стекло, а на заднем сидении лежит небольшой чемодан.

— Опять с родителями поругалась?

Взгляд у неё — вместо тысячи слов. 

— Ладно, поехали домой, — вздыхает он имысленно смиряется с тем, что в ближайшие несколько дней на нём появятся новые синяки (во сне она пинается сильнее, чем в жизни). — Только учти: я вечно голодный, поэтому тебе либо придётся готовить, либо заказывать нам еду.

— Семи, — она веселеет на глазах, — ты золото, ты знал об этом?

После третьей бутылки пива — история рассказана от начала до конца, спеты под гитару все грустные песни, съедена вся заказанная лапша. Лола тянется за четвёртой, и нужно бы её утихомирить. Она-то проспится, а вот ему к шести в студию.

— Давай что-нибудь посмотрим?

После алкоголя разморило и хочется спать, и Семи залезает на кровать с ногами, копошась в одеяле и простынях, пока она взбивает подушки. В какой-то момент замирает, смотрит на него долго-долго, и:

— А знаешь… мне кажется, я в тебя влюбилась.

Весь сон как рукой сняло.

— А мне кажется, что ты много выпила. И ещё я знаю способ, как это проверить. Иди сюда.

Когда-то давно, после очередных вечерних посиделок во время летнего лагеря, он выдал Тендо те же самые слова. И Тендо сделал простую, но по-своему гениальную вещь.

Лола, вообще-то, целовалась неплохо, но…

— Вот теперь скажи: почувствовала что-нибудь? 

Открыв мокрые от слёз глаза, она смотрит как-то разочарованно.

— Не-а. 

— Всё, как я сказал. — Семи листает подборку фильмов на нетфликсе, слегка улыбаясь в ответ, — Ты просто много выпила. Укладывайся, алкоголичка, будем Гарри Поттера пересматривать.

***

— Ты занят? — Майки заглядывает без стука, словно к себе домой.Пора бы его от такого отучить.

— Да, но не критично. Что там? — Ширабу быстрым движением сворачивает окошко с фотографиями в облаке.

— Может, расскажешь всё-таки, что с тобой случилось в пятницу? 

Может, но Ширабу так просто не сдастся. 

— А с тобой? — прищуривается так, будто знает всë; обычно помогает вывести друга на чистую воду. 

— Не верю, что ты заметил, ты весь вечер в телефоне просидел!

Глубокий вздох.

— Мы весь вечер будем обсуждать, кто что вчера делал, или ты наконец расскажешь, кто твоя нынешняя любовь на века? — не выдерживает Ширабу. 

Майки идëт к холодильнику и беспардонно роется на полках Фыркает при виде энергетиков, долго ищет кофе в банках. Когда находит — садится рядом, закидывает ногу на ногу и мечтательно вздыхает.

— Кажется, её зовут Лола. 

— Ты думаешь, мне это о чём-то говорит? — фыркает Ширабу, отложив телефон и посмотрев Майки в глаза. 

— Ну, та барабанщица. Она выглядела так... Так… 

— Внеземная и сказочная, я тебя понял, — вздыхает Ширабу, от всей души надеясь, что про него самого разговор не зайдëт. 

— Думаю,после следующего концерта попробую позвать её на свидание. Или,может, сначала подарить цветы? Как думаешь, ей понравятся розы?

Ками-сама.

— Успокойся, никуда она не денется.

Майки, что странно, успокаивается — но не на радость Ширабу:

— Ну и кого ты вчера высматривал?— заговорщически спрашивает он. — Я всë видел! Ты долго пялился на сцену, а потом сразу уткнулся в телефон! Нашёл себе девушку?

Ага — под метр восемьдесят, басит, в кожанке, и с двухдневной щетиной на лице. Но об этом Ширабу молчит, вместо этого берëт телефон, долго ищет снимок волейбольной команды и тычет экраном в лицо другу.

Фотография старая — Ширабу на ней ещё первогодка. Стоит сбоку и смотрит в камеру, а Семи расположился между Тендо и Реоном. В центре кадра, рядом с Вашиджо-сенсеем — Ушиджима. Не самая любимая фотография Ширабу, но избавиться от неё почему-то до сих пор рука не поднимается.

— Вокалист был моим семпаем в старшей школе. 

— …и-и-и? — тянет Майки, явно ожидая услышать нечто захватывающее, но Ширабу нечего ему предложить, кроме правды. 

— И если скажешь, что у меня ужасный вкус в парнях, я тебя пну.

Но Майки только заливисто хохочет, и тугой ком в груди Ширабу понемногу растворяется. Они ни разу не обсуждали предпочтения друг друга. Ширабу с первых дней знакомства говорил, что его привлекают деньги и знания, и поскольку он всë время был по уши в учëбе, верили ему охотно. . Признаваться, что его привлекают и парни в том числе, не хотелось: люди старомодны и принимают подобные вещи не всегда, а с Майки было приятно общаться. К тому же, честно говоря, он был единственным другом Ширабу здесь, и терять его не хотелось. 

— Ну так что, идём на их следующее выступление? 

— Бронируй столик поближе к сцене. 

— Уже.

И всё-таки Майки замечательный друг.

***

До следующего лайва The Burned Up остаётся чуть больше двух недель, но Ширабу во времени ориентируется не очень — вся его жизнь сосредоточена вокруг учёбы. Иногда он позволяет себе отдохнуть — если пара-тройка часов сна считается за отдых — во время еды лениво переписывается с Каваниши и Майки, часто пролистывая переписку к началу, поскольку из-за путаницы в голове быстро забывает содержание разговора. Каваниши до сих пор шутит, что общается с нейросетью, и Ширабу, глядя на своё состояние,думает, что тот не так уж и ошибается. 

Иногда к нему заходит Майки, приносит еду, отбирает очередной энергетик и заставляет общаться с ним вживую. Словами через рот. Ужасно. Очень утомительно. Ширабу порой кажется, что их дружба построена именно на этом: он живёт себе спокойно свою жизнь, а лучший друг периодически в неё врывается и заставляет страдать.

Примечательным день быть не обещает: до выступления группы остаётся ещё половина недели, Ширабу сдал часть лабораторных отчётов досрочно и может позволить себе поспать на пару часов дольше, чем обычно. Но вместо этого решает немного прогуляться. Взяв ноутбук, он отправляется в первую попавшуюся в рекомендациях кофейню. Майки может сколько угодно говорить, что если пить кофе с таким упорством, у Ширабу будут проблемы со здоровьем. Хочется верить, что это произойдёт когда-нибудь потом — желательно после окончания университета, а то и вовсе в другой жизни.

Примечательным день становится часав три дня, когда Ширабу добирается до кофейни за очередной порцией допинга и на пороге чуть не вписывается в прохожего. 

— Ой, простите… Семи-сан? — Увидеть его сейчас приятно, но неожиданно: Ширабу не уверен, радоваться ли ему встрече. 

Мама учила с детства, что он всегда должен выглядеть прилично: её встреча с отцом была совершенно случайной, поэтому внешний вид в их семье всегда ставился во главу угла. И мама была бы очень разочарована, если бы увидела сына сейчас: мятые джинсы, толстовка на несколько размеров больше, из-под джинсов красуются разноцветные носки с кроксами, а в синяках под глазами поместилась бы чёрная дыра. Хоть душ сегодня принял — и на том спасибо. Не в таком виде хотел бы он показаться на глаза человеку, в котором заинтересован — ох, не в таком. 

— Ширабу? — Тот делает шаг назад, облизывая губы: словно решает, продолжать диалог или нет. — Что ты делаешь в Лондоне?

— Врезаюсь в исключительно симпатичных молодых людей, Семи-сан. 

И уходит быстрее, чем сам он успевает покраснеть или смутиться, а Семи — ответить. 

Возможно, ему понадобится кофе с чем-то покрепче: просто чтобы успокоиться и продолжить работу над учёбой. Ширабу не знает, куда себя деть. Он и не предполагал, что ему придётся на самом деле разговаривать с объектом своих воздыханий.

«Что я наделал, — думает он уже вечером дома, уткнувшись лицом в подушку. — Почему у меня не хватило ума промолчать и не озвучивать идиотскую фразу, которую выдал мой мозг?»

***

Эфирное время утреннего шоу прошло, и настал черëд второго ведущего полтора часа переключать треки. Семи прощается с коллегами и относительно бодро трусит в свой мини-микро-кабинет. Лола, скорее всего, ещё спит, репетиция в студии только в пять, поэтому можно посидеть подумать над статьёй для сайта радио, которой так «кстати» нагрузил позавчера босс. Домой не хочется, а вот в трёх кварталах от офиса радиостанции оборудовали новый коворкинг, на открытии которого на днях приглашали выступить: дизайн помещения приглянулся ему ещё тогда, и появился повод зайти. Семи смотрит на часы: рабочая перевозка ещё не закончилась, поэтому проще пройтись пешком, чем толпиться в метро с кучей народа, тем более во времени он не ограничен.

Коворкинг действительно красивый: футуристичный дизайн, фоновая музыка не отвлекает от работы. Он ныряет в статью с головой: ищет и обрабатывает материал, отбирает нужное и отсекает лишнее. Спохватывается, только когда давно перевалило за полдень. Хорошо бы перекусить. Кофейня через два дома, если верить отзывам в гугле, кажется вполне достойным вариантом и подаёт не только сладкую выпечку. Хотя желудок Семи уже не в том состоянии, чтобы выбирать.

Круассаны с ветчиной и листьями салата исчезают пропорционально тому, как лёгкая ухмылка растекается лицу. После кофе жизнь становится ярче на несколько тонов, настроение медленно, но уверенно ползёт вверх, а значит вечер обещает быть продуктивным. Надо бы заскочить домой — принять душ, переодеться и ехать в студию. Семи надевает кожанку, натягивает очки-авиаторы, подцепляет сумку с ноутбуком с соседнего стула и спешит к выходу.

Дверь в кофейню закрывается, и в то же время на него налетает разноцветное нечто, на ходу листающее что-то в телефоне. Он хотел было возмутиться и сказать засранцу, чтобы смотрел, куда идёт, но вместо этого получается только едва сдержать удивление и стянуть очки на кончик носа одним пальцем.

— Простите… Семи-сан?

— Ширабу?

«Отойди от него от греха подальше», — ехидно подсказывает мозг, потому что Семи до сих пор не уверен в своей реакции на этого мальчишку: то ли въебать с ноги по колену, то ли придушить. Мало того, что раздражал своим присутствием весь последний год обучения, так ещё и сюда раздражать приехал, хотя мир вон какой большой.

— Какими судьбами в Лондоне? — Столько яда, сколько в речь вкладывал Дайшо, выжать из себя не получается, но он попытался.

— Врезаюсь в исключительно симпатичных молодых людей, Семи-сан, — выпаливает тот и влетает в кофейню.

Очки Семи грозят свалиться с кончика носа в любую секунду.

Чувак.

Погоди.

Что?! 

***

С Каваниши Ширабу общается от случая к случаю. Периодически они интересуются делами друг друга, пересылают смешные мемы и фотографии с кошками, планируют созвоны в скайпе с учётом часовых поясов (иногда и впрямь созваниваются). Вот и сейчас — сидят каждый за своим ноутбуком и вяло переговариваются, пока Ширабу цедит заваренный в фильтре кофе с ликёром.

— В честь чего внеплановая пьянка? — между делом интересуется Каваниши, зевая. 

— Пьянка? Я тебя умоляю, — зевает вслед за ним Ширабу и потягивается в кресле. — Ты ещё не ложился или уже проснулся? 

— А ты угадай, — смеётся тот и отпивает из своей огромной чашки. — Так что интересного произошло, если не считать влюблённую в тебя девчонку? 

— Ну, — начинает Ширабу, изо всех сил стараясь оттянуть момент истины. — Я видел Семи-сана. 

До катастрофы три, два, один и… 

— Да ладно?! — Каваниши начинает кашлять, отставляя ведро с кофе подальше и растерянно смотрит в камеру. — Нет, ты сейчас серьёзно?!

— Дважды. Сначала на выступлении какой-то группы в баре, потом мы столкнулись на выходе из кофейни.

Часть Ширабу уже жалеет о сказанном, но с кем ещё он об этом поговорит, если не с Каваниши?

А вот теперь грядëт неизбежное:

— И как встреча с бывшей любовью? Коленки не дрожали? — смеётся он.

Хреново иметь друзей, знающих тебя, как облупленного. Ещё хреновее быть болтливым и иметь таких друзей. Ширабу старался быть хорошим другом, доверял свои тайны. Плоды начал пожинать ещё в средней школе: лучший друг, который, как предполагалось, должен был держать язык за зубами, растрепал всему классу, кто Ширабу нравился. Смеялись и подкалывали долго, но та-самая-девчонка сразу дала понять, что в нём не заинтересована. С тех пор он зарёкся говорить кому-либо о личном. Внутренняя болтушка периодически рвалась наружу, стоило организму конкретным образом отреагировать на кого-то привлекательного, но Ширабу упорно молчал и списывал всё на подростковый возраст. С Каваниши система дала сбой, и однажды он пришёл в комнату к другу и, тяжело вздыхая, поведал свою печальную историю. И теперь периодически об этом жалеет. Как сейчас, например.

— Ещё одно слово, и я отключаюсь. — цедит сквозь зубы Ширабу, хотя и сам знает, что это пустая угроза. — Коленки не дрожали, а сердцебиение у меня и так учащённое из-за кофе. И если он всë такой же подтянутый, я бы, может быть, даже позову его куда-нибудь. — Пауза. — Или нет. Если характер у него всё такой же тяжелый. 

— А по-моему, ты ничего не потеряешь, если куда-нибудь его позовëшь. 

— Разве что надежду на лучшее будущее, но кому она нужна. — фыркает Ширабу, и больше они к этой теме не возвращаются. 

***

«Похоже на какой-то бредовый сон, — думает Семи, стоя под прохладным душем пятнадцать минут кряду — непозволительная роскошь в лондонской квартире. Столкнуться с Ширабу однажды — случайность, два — совпадение, но стойкое ощущение того, что они увидятся снова, не покидает. И фраза его дурацкая… то ли комплимент, то ли оскорбление, но больше похоже на второе. Телефон оповещает, что до репетиции остаëтся час. С волос капает, но проще дать им высохнуть самим, а пока…

Папка «Выпускной 2012» не так далеко в общем списке. Фото и видео собраны вперемешку — собирали тогда по всем телефонам — и только профессиональные снимки от нанятого фотографа лежат отдельно. Семи открывает первый ролик, мысленно возвращаясь к событиям того вечера.

Официальная часть давно закончилась; сопли, слёзы и прощания остались позади, а арендованный родителями автобус подвозит выпускников к клубу, где продолжится вечер. Волейбольная команда всегда держалась особняком, но сегодня все вперемешку, и для волейболистов сделали исключение, разрешив прийти даже первогодкам. 

Он не помнит точно, как всё начиналось, но слишком хорошо помнит, что было дальше. Танцевальный бит вперемешку с пианино бьёт под дых, на танцполе не протолкнуться, вокруг только знакомые лица. Коктейлей оказалось категорически мало для одного вечера, но в целом достаточно, чтобы захотеть творить то, что происходило вокруг. Рубашка мокрая не столько от энергичных танцев, сколько от шампанского, которое он старательно зажимает пальцем, разбрызгивая во все стороны. Тендо напротив так же обливает фонтаном из бутылки себя, Ушиджиму и ещё нескольких ребят из команды. Ушиджима, выпив, становится почти ручным и лезет ко всем целоваться. В какой-то момент Семи моргает, оглядывается и видит, что чуть ли не все вокруг целуются: Ушиджиму прижимает к себе Реон, Каваниши тянется к Ямагате, а сам Семи целуется с Тендо, боковым зрением выцепляя танцующего рядом Ширабу. Мальчишка пьёт шампанское прямо из бутылки и мотает головой в бит так, что все усилия, потраченные на идеально ровную, прилизанную укладку, летят в никуда. Тендо еле-еле отлипает Семи и тянется к Ушиджиме (все знают, что между ними что-то есть), и кто-то, скачущий рядом, толкает его в сторону Ширабу. Сам он не падает, с горем пополам держа равновесие, а вот Ширабу чуть не заваливается на танцующих рядом выпускниц, и его приходится придержать за руку.

— Извини! — Семи подходит чуть ближе и кричит в самое ухо.

— Всё в порядке! — Ширабу вытягивается во весь рост, но его голос всё равно тонет в дикой смеси музыки и чужих криков. Зато Семи чувствует, как по шее разбегаются колючие мурашки от чужого дыхания.

Он, в общем-то, даже симпатичный, этот Ширабу. Или только когда Семи пьян? 

Мальчишка всё ещё стоит рядом и смотрит ему в глаза, и лишь сейчас Семи понимает, как пересохло в горле. Шампанское всё ещё в руках у Ширабу, и Семи ловит уходящий момент: трек почти закончился, он забирает бутылку и пьёт залпом. В голове всё мешается, танцевать хочется всё сильнее, на затылке в волосах чувствуется узловатая рука Тендо. Почти пустая бутылка возвращается обратно, мелкий засранец смотрит то ли растерянно, то ли с вызовом, но Реон тянет за рубашку и зовёт обратно танцевать.

С тех пор он почти не вспоминал о своих тогдашних ощущениях — некогда. Картинки с выпускного всплыли в голове только сейчас, после встречи с Ширабу здесь, в Лондоне, спустя несколько лет.

И ладно, стоит признать, что он правда симпатичный, даже когда по-дурацки одет и с синяками под глазами. Эта мысль ни к чему ведь не обязывает, правда? 

Вспоминая выпускной, он успевает уложить волосы и заварить кофе, которое, впрочем, взять с собой забывает.. Времени остаётся совсем, мало, но на минуту Семи позволяет себе покрутиться перед зеркалом, оценивая свой внешний вид.

Ну, вроде сойдёт.

Телефон вибрирует, оповещая о новом сообщении. 

_**lola_rocks:** Поехали сегодня в клуб? _

Семи смотрит на себя ещё раз и улыбается отражению. 

_**lola_rocks:** После репетиции._

Сегодня они зажгут.

***

Лола нечасто зовëт куда-то выбраться, предпочитая тратить свободное время на учëбу и репетиции, но когда предлагает — Семи поддерживает все её хотелки (в пределах законного). Не сказать, чтобы ей была так уж необходима компания, но они привыкли всё творить вместе — и глупости в том числе. Лола не очень сильна в танцах, но после первого коктейля еë это не останавливает. Семи танцует ещё хуже, но каждый раз какая-нибудь милая девочка выхватывает его из толпы на медленный танец, кокетливо улыбаясь, и он не отказывается. Они с Лолой находят друг друга под утро у барной стойки, обсуждают вечер, смеются и разъезжаются по домам на такси, решая, что в следующие выходные надо непременно повторить.

Потом они устраивают марафон «Гарри Поттера» и забывают об обещании на неопределённый срок. С последней гулянки, по мнению Семи, не прошло и двух месяцев, но кто он такой, чтобы останавливать Лолу, тем более когда он придумал кое-что проверить.

Репетиция проходит лучше обычного — из-за стремления сделать всё хорошо и поехать веселиться. Джон лишь вопросительно поглядывает на них, но ничего не спрашивает. Возможно, просто привык к мысли, что связался с придурками.

После репетиции они заезжают домой к Лоле, — та явилась на репетицию в спортивках (чёрных) и мешковатом худи (тоже чёрном), но в клубе намеревалась непременно выгулять новое платье. Пока она заканчивала свои приготовления, Семи был предоставлен сам себе и цедил давно остывший кофе.

— Ну и как я теперь буду смотреться на твоём фоне? — смеётся он, отрываясь от телефона, когда она возникает в поле зрения.

Лола решила не отходить от классики: чёрное платье из пайеток, рыже-розовые волосы забраны в хвост, вытянутые смоки на глазах, помада в тон губам и шпильки. 

— Как минимум, ты теперь ниже меня на пару сантиметров, коротышка! — усмехается Лола, и они выдвигаются.

В клуб в центре города пускают не всех подряд. Но они там, к счастью, уже выступали, сохранились контакты менеджера — и вуаля: их пропускают вне очереди и даже находят хороший столик недалеко от бара.

Второй заход по коктейлям, и Лола тащит за руку на танцпол, но толпа относит её на несколько человек дальше от Семи. «Это к лучшему», — думает он, продолжая двигаться в ритм. Как давно он не ощущал себя так хорошо: закрыл глаза, поймал волну, танцевал как нравится. Растворился без остатка, отключив голову. Лондонские дискотеки его научили: не обращать внимания на чужие руки на себе, но проверять, на месте ли телефон и бумажник. Семи привык к таким вещам благодаря тому, как они с Лолой, выступая на разогреве у одной небезызвестной группы, прыгнули со сцены в толпу на стадионе. Спустя вечность и три трека он находит интересного для себя человека — шатен с мягкими чертами лица, одного с ним роста, одетый в простую рубашку и джинсы. Смотрит в ответ. Парень подходит к Семи и улыбается шире. 

— Потанцуем?

Глаза у Семи, видимо, говорят ярче слов. Так было не раз и не два: он знает, что неплохо выглядит, потому пользуется популярностью и не видит ничего зазорного в том, чтобы наслаждаться чужим вниманием. Растянутая кофта сползает с плеча, а чужие руки на шее и в волосах жгут кожу. Парень оказывается подкаченным и жилистым, рубашка не мешает изучать его тело. Расстояние между ними сокращается быстрее, чем он ожидал, но уходить с танцпола никто не спешит. Музыка меняется, положение чужих рук на нём тоже, и вот это уже повод уединиться. 

Незнакомец что-то говорит прямо на ухо и между делом целует в шею, но бит заглушает слова. Кожа реагирует предательски остро, прикосновения отдаются импульсами то ли в мозг, то ли гораздо ниже. Он не пьян, но всё вокруг в лёгком кайфовом мареве. Ждать больше не хочется, и Семи хватает спутника за руку, утаскивая подальше от танцующей толпы.

Дверь чёрного хода не охраняется и не закрыта. Уличный холод бодрит, но не настолько, чтобы отказаться от затеи. Семи припирает парня к стенке, горячо дыша в ухо, целует шею и еле отрывается от ключиц, когда:

— Поменяемся?

Почему нет? Кирпичная стена контрастно холодная по сравнению с горячими губами незнакомца, исследующими каждую вену на его шее. Руки путаются, ероша тёмные волосы, и парень подхватывает его под колени, сильнее упирая в стену, пока Семи обхватывает его ногами за талию, притираясь и прижимаясь. Он и забыл, каково это, когда трогают, ласкают и целуют тебя, а не целуешь сам. Не то чтобы парни не подходили к нему на вечеринках — этого хватало, это же Лондон, в конце концов, — но они скорее были ведомыми, а не ведущими. Да и девушки подходили чаще. 

Семи всегда считал себя выше этого, — поцелуев и ласк в тёмных переулках, которые имеют все шансы перейти в незамысловатый секс, — и считал, что для этого, есть номера в гостиницах. И вот, где он теперь: зажат между стеной и парнем без имени, у которого офигенно крепкие руки и настолько же крепкий стояк. И ему это отчаянно нравится.

Его опускают на землю. Ноги еле держат, всё тело дрожит от прохладного ночного воздуха и предвкушения. Он оглаживает чужие бёдра и задницу, пока незнакомец выцеловывает его шею, и мир кажется Семи почти прекрасным.

Незнакомец расстёгивает замок, оттягивает трусы и с очевидным умением скользит по члену. Семи перестаёт витать в облаках тоже и трогает член парня сначала через ткань, а потом расстёгивает узкие джинсы, с удивлением обнаруживая, что его спутник без белья. Втягивает в поцелуй, — любезность за любезность.

Яйца поджимаются до искр под веками. Так хорошо ему не было давно…

....пока парень не разрывает поцелуй, и не открывает рот, тяжело дыша.

— Не хочешь один на двоих? Будет поярче! — В его руках появляется пакетик с белым порошком. 

— Что? Нет! — Семи тут же отпихивает его от себя, на ходу застёгивая ширинку, и заходит обратно в клуб, сильно хлопнув дверью.

Мет или фен — он не знает и знать не хочет, что было в том пакетике. Кажется, надо выпить. 

Лола обнаруживается возле барной стойки с телефоном в руках и скверным выражением лица. 

— Что там, мелкая?

Перед лицом появляется экран, на котором вполне ясно читается:

 _«Привет, как дела? Я соскучился, не хочешь увидеться?»_ Отправитель: **Энди бывший**

— Ну мы же с тобой уже проходили. — Семи криво усмехается, усаживаясь на высокий барный стул, — «фантастические твари и..

— ...привет, как дела, я соскучился», — Лола заканчивает с ним в унисон громко, чтобы перекричать музыку, глядя в почти пустой стакан. — Я просто вспомнила, что нам было так хорошо с ним вместе.

— А как же я? — деланно обижается Семи и надувает щёки. — А со мной разве плохо? 

— С тобой лучше всех! — Она тянется обниматься; приходится ловить на полпути. — Но ты не любовь всей жизни. 

— Найдём мы твою любовь всей жизни, — чуть ли не кричит Семи подруге в ухо, думая, что свою любовь ему тоже ещё предстоит поискать. — Ну что, по виски с колой и домой?

— Ага! — Лола распускает свой хвост и мотает головой, растрепав волосы в привычное состояние. — Бармен! Нам две. 

Допив коктейли, они идут танцевать, как в последний раз в жизни, забыв, что кто-то вообще на них может смотреть. Детская привычка Лолы находит себе место и здесь: скрестив вытянутые руки, они, крепко держась друг за друга, кружатся в центре, занимая непозволительно много места. Всё плывёт, вестибулярный аппарат даёт сбой, и какое-то время они просто стоят в обнимку, оперевшись друг о друга, и приходят в себя, пока музыка продолжает выбивать из груди дыхание. 

— Ну что, домой? — Она сдаётся первой.

— Пойдём на улицу, как раз вызовем убер.

— А может, пешком? — Выйдя на улицу, Лола снимает туфли и разминает ноги. — Блядские шпильки!

— Ты с ума сошла? Не стой босыми ногами на холодном асфальте! — Семи, уже надевший куртку, подхватывает её на руки.

— Тогда неси меня до ближайшего парка или остановки, чтобы я села и мы вызвали такси!

— Есть, сэр!

Через пятнадцать минут убер уже везёт их по домам, и Лола дремлет у него на плече, укрытая собственным полупальто. 

— Вы могли бы подождать меня минут пять-десять? — Одной рукой Семи придерживает сонную Лолу, а второй достаёт ключи из её кармана, когда такси останавливается возле дома. 

— Простой начинается через семь минут, запущу таймер, как только они закончатся.

— Спасибо.

Невероятно, насколько тяжëлой она становилась, как только засыпала. Приходится быстро уложить в кровать, переодеть и стереть макияж салфеткой хотя бы с глаз. Тот ещё квест, особенно если учитывать ограниченное время.

— Семи-и-и-и… — Лола жмурится от тусклого света и тянет к нему руки из-под одеяла. — Не уезжай, а? 

— Мне же на работу завтра, ну. — Он трëт глаза и устало зевает. 

— А я тебе завтрак приготовлю…

Что за невыносимая девчонка.

— Спи давай. 

— Ты куда? — Она пересиливает себя и приоткрывает глаз. 

— Убер отпущу и вернусь. 

— Ага...

Выйдя на улицу, Семи ëжится: внутри всё-таки теплее.

— По второму адресу ехать не будем, спасибо. По поводу оплаты не переживайте, здесь за простой тоже. Отметьте только, что клиент отказался от продолжения поездки. 

— Понял, спасибо! — Молодой человек забирает деньги, стреляет глазами в сторону дома и нагловато улыбается. Глупый. — Хорошего вечера!

— Вам того же!

Расстилая вторую половину постели вместо дивана (по привычке и потому что лень), Семи думает, правда ли Лола приготовит ему завтрак, потому что есть хочется уже. 

***

Последние две недели Майки невозможно оторвать от телефона. На вопрос «Что за фигня у тебя там происходит?» он только и делает, что нервно дёргает плечами и убирает телефон в карман. Ещë и съезжает на шутки из серии «Чем бы дитя ни тешилось, лишь бы не руками», чем заставляет закатывать глаза чуть ли не до затылка.

Вечера пятницы, когда все предпочитают гулять, Ширабу проводит дома. Не то чтобы его никуда не зовут —скорее напрягают толпы кругом. Да и компания какой-нибудь книжки или фильма никогда не бывает душной. 

— Не спишь? — Майки заглядывает в комнату, тут же просачиваясь вовнутрь.

С этим всё-таки надо что-то делать.

— Нет. Что там?

— Я тут это… вот.

Перед носом возникает экран телефона с чьим-то инстаграмом. Звук с помехами, но клубный бит слышно чётко; картинка оказывается гораздо важнее. В небольшом кругу танцпола, посреди толпы, танцуют двое: девушка с цветными волосами в блестящем платье, а с ней…

Они не сокращают расстояние слишком близко, лиц почти не видно, но Ширабу провалится на месте, если скажет, что не узнает эти волосы среди тысяч людей. Семи танцует так, словно плевать хотел на мнение окружающих. Красивый, сволочь, — в своих рваных джинсах в обтяжку и растянутой кофте, съезжающей на одно плечо. 

— Ну ты видел их? Там же явно что-то есть! А вдруг они пара? — Отчаяние в голосе друга звучит ясно. Вместо того, чтобы убеждать в обратном, Ширабу задумался: а что он, собственно, знает о личной жизни Семи? 

Ответ очевиден: да нихрена. В школе ходили легенды о нём и Тендо, но они ничем не были подкреплены, как и большинство слухов об отношениях внутри команды. Вечеринка на выпускном не в счёт: то, что там творилось, вспоминать приятно, но воспринимать всерьёз лучше не стоит. Как он вообще относится к парням? Ну, в том самом плане?

— Подожди паниковать. — Он, как всегда, звучит разумно и уверенно, но сомнения никуда не уходят. — Давай полистаем её инстаграм. Вдруг всё гораздо проще?

Скажи ему кто минут десять назад, что он вцепится в телефон Майки мёртвой хваткой и будет сознательно листать чей-то аккаунт, Ширабу плюнул бы ему в лицо. Но вот он здесь: на пару с Майки изучает инстаграм барабанщицы The Burned Up, потому что фотографий Семи там больше, чем в его собственном аккаунте. 

Ширабу в жизни бы не признался, что тот интересен ему до такой степени, но напоминание о том, что ему нечего терять, флиртуя здесь с бывшим семпаем, развязывает руки. 

***

Когда до концерта остаётся каких-то два дня, Ширабу успевает передумать, перенервничать, передумать ещë раз. Выбрает несколько костюмов, которые составили бы о нём лучшее впечатление, чем при встрече накануне, отказывается от них и успевает усомниться в самой затее — он ведь не теряет ничего (кроме своей гордости). Склонять голову перед кем-то не казалось Ширабу чем-то зазорным: то было основой его положения в Шираторизаве. Другое дело — оказаться высмеянным человеком, от вида которого замирает дыхание и остальной мир теряет значимость. Он не хотел бы признаваться в этом ни Майки, ни Каваниши, но с каждым днëм Ширабу чувствует себя всё более влюблëнным.

Тот-самый-день наступает подозрительно быстро — он так и не успевает придумать, что надеть и как уложить волосы. Подготовка к тесту по профильному предмету накануне забирает всё время, и собираться приходится в последний момент. Из шкафа извлекаются бальные джинсы-скинни, водолазка под горло с коротким рукавом, красный кардиган и любимые чёрно-красные найки.

— Сколько можно вертеться перед зеркалом, принцесса? Карета уже подана! — Майки не устаёт подкалывать с того момента, как узнал о его истинных мотивах похода на второй концерт. 

— Не твоя, вот и бесишься. — Невозмутимость лица Ширабу поражает (хотя, по-хорошему, взять бы с собой успокоительное).

— Сколько можно вас ждать? — Возмущëнная Ники поблёскивает коротким платьем. Окидывает Ширабу взглядом с ног до головы.

— Я долго подбирал наряд. — Он, в общем-то, не соврал. Садится возле водителя и с удовольствием подмечает, как кривится одногруппница, когда рядом с ней на заднее сиденье падает Майки. — Ну что, едем?

На сей раз The Slaughtered Lamb более людно: за некоторые столы доставлено несколько стульев, чтобы уместить всех желающих. Красная подсветка только подливает масла в огонь: Ширабу чувствует, как горят щёки, и радуется, что при таком освещении это практически незаметно. Отвлекает себя, листая ленту инстаграма и твиттера, и упускает момент, когда главные гости вечера появляются под бурные аплодисменты и выкрики из зала.

Справедливости ради, стоит заметить — песни у них неплохие. Но если бы дело было только в музыке, он бы не пришёл. Ширабу неистово краснеет, задержав дыхание на припеве, пока бывший семпай обводит собравшихся таким взглядом, что в глотке пересыхает моментально. Теперь его голос совсем не похож на тот, которым он орал дурацкие песни в караоке. От волнения и переизбытка ощущений начинает сосать под ложечкой. Лучше отвлечься сейчас, чем разгребать последствия потом. Ширабу утыкается в телефон, открывая переписку с Каваниши.

_**shirabu_kenjirou:** я на концерте Семи-сана._

Отправлено. Прочитано. Который у него час вообще?

_**taichi_kawa:** да ладно?! скинь фотку или видео, хочу посмотреть_

«На что я подписался», — думает он, приближая и фокусируя камеру на Семи. Отнекиваться поздно: сам ляпнул, где он и зачем, — значит, придётся. Спустя пару минут Каваниши улетают два файла: фотография и короткий пятнадцатисекундный ролик.

_**taichi_kawa:** а он изменился! раньше как-то проще был_

_**taichi_kawa:** только не трясись там_

_**taichi_kawa:** и подойди после концерта!_

Спасибо, кэп. Дело за малым: перестать нервничать и найти повод. 

Концерт пролетает в одно мгновение. Ширабу всеми силами избегает смотреть на сцену. Делает скучное лицо и раз из раза утыкается в телефон. Кажется, срабатывает. 

Майки и Ники говорят, что подождут на улице. Недалеко от уборной оказывается ещё одна дверь, на которой выведено крупными буквами: «Только для персонала». Из комнаты слышится визг, смех и звон стекла. Шнурок развязывается совсем некстати, и Ширабу, вздыхая, присаживается его завязать, как дверь открывается настежь и из комнаты кто-то выглядывает. Он рефлекторно поднимает голову, боясь встретиться глазами с тем самым человеком. Но нет: на него пристально смотрит девушка с цветными волосами, а потом расплывается в ехидной улыбке:

— А, это ты. Ну да, ожидаемо. — Отклоняется вглубь комнаты и зовёт: — Семи, к тебе пришли!

В смысле, «ты»? Они же не знакомы лично, если не считать пару сотен фотографий в её инстаграме, которые Ширабу пролайкал дрожащей рукой за один вечер, думая, что его не заметят.

Додумался же.

Где-то в середине этих мыслей в дверном проёме возникает Семи— всё ещё с макияжем, но уже в обычной чёрной толстовке и джинсах — и Ширабу едва успевает сообразить, что сказать. 

— Неплохо выступили, семпай, — слегка дрожащим голосом произносит Ширабу, и отчего-то все страхи сразу меркнут. Он здесь, и сейчас только это имеет значение. Жалеть, в конце концов, будет потом.

— Это всё-таки ты, — вздыхает Семи и выдаёт смесь ухмылки и закатанных глаз.

— Ну не мог же я встретить вас и пройти мимо. Вы сильно изменились, Семи-сан, — улыбается Ширабу, и, завязав злополучный шнурок, поднимается, показательно рассматривая Семи.

Сердце бьётся так, словно он всë-таки разблокировал ачивку кофейной тахикардии, и Ширабу теряется. Он правда сделает то, о чём думал? Ладно, плевать: он почти ничего не теряет. Семи же не из из тех людей, кто прилюдно высмеивает, верно?

— Не хотите как-нибудь выпить кофе вместе?

Судя по тому, как сползает ухмылка с лица Семи, такого расклада тот вовсе не ожидал.

— А ты хочешь?

Где красный свет клуба, когда он так нужен? Щёки и уши Ширабу пылают. Он старается не думать, заметил ли семпай. Всего на секунду позволяет себе слабость: нервно облизывает губы, глядя Семи в глаза. 

— Хочу. 

Семи в лёгком ступоре, но он тут же отмирает, говоря:

— Хорошо. Ты знаешь мой инстаграм, напишешь, когда и где. Остальное обсудим позже.

Дверь закрывается у Ширабу перед самым носом. Фух. Это было быстро. И милосердно.

***

— И что это было? — спрашивает Семи в пустоту, пока Лола старательно стирает остатки макияжа сначала с себя, а потом и с него. 

— Если бы это был не Ширабу, я бы подумал, что это был подкат! 

— Это и был подкат, болван, — тихо смеётся Лола, — на который ты ответил, кстати. 

— Да ну, Лола, я знаю его как облупленного, — Семи начинает убеждать больше себя, чем подругу. — Это не мог быть подкат, мы не в лучших отношениях.

— Ты о парне, который пролайкал все фотографии с тобой на моём личном аккаунте, да? 

— Стоп. Что?

— Что?

— Что?

— Что?

Хочется хоть как-то изменить тему разговора, но получается только выбесить Лолу.

— Блин, прекрати, я тебя умоляю. В смысле всё пролайкал? Как он вообще нашёл твой инстаграм?

— Много спрашиваешь, Семи. — Лола замолкает и через несколько секунд тычет телефоном в лицо.

 _ **shirabu_kenjirou**_ нравится ваше фото.

 _ **shirabu_kenjirou**_ нравится ваше фото.

 _ **shirabu_kenjirou**_ нравится ваше фото.

 _ **shirabu_kenjirou**_ нравится ваше фото.

 _ **shirabu_kenjirou**_ нравится ваше фото.

Она листает дальше, показывая, как долго повторяется одна и та же запись. Бред какой-то.

— Но это же не свидание, правда?

Звучит почти с надеждой, но Лола всё равно смотрит, как на идиота.

— Не переживай, принцесса, соберём тебя на бал в лучшем виде! — смеётся она, хлопая его по плечу.

— Когда-нибудь я тебя придушу.

— Посадят!

— Нет. Викторианский крест вручат!

Остаток вечера проходит в хохоте, шутках и коктейлях в том же баре, но в качестве посетителей. К полуночи они устают и решают разъехаться по домам. 

И если вечером не было ни времени, ни желания думать о Ширабу, то утром за чашкой кофе мысли о нём приходят в голову против собственной воли. С таким — смущённым, нервно облизывающим губы и рассматривающим во все глаза — Семи пошёл бы и на кофе, и на что-то покрепче и даже нечто менее законное, если бы тот попросил. Ситуация напоминает то ли какой-то сюр, то ли дорогой парфюм: открытая неприязнь друг к другу здесь, вдалеке от дома и при других обстоятельствах, раскрывается по-новому и неожиданно.

Кофе почти остыл, но вставать из-за стола не хочется. Приходит уведомление, и когда Семи тянется проверить, мимоходом обращает внимание на время. Такими темпами он точно опоздает!

В студию влетает впритык к эфиру, на ходу сыплет извинениями и оправданиями. Плюхается в своё кресло под привычное «Три, два, один, эфир!» звукооператора. Текст не вычитан, но не проблема: сориентируется на ходу, а если нет, — немного экспромта ещё никого не убивало.

Телефон получается проверить только в кафе, куда Семи забегает пообедать: несколько сообщений от Лолы, щедро насыпанные лайки от фанатов на официальный аккаунт группы в инстаграме, предложения о выступлениях на одной рабочей почте и пачка документов для статьи на второй. Среди всего этого сообщение от Ширабу сиротливо висит непрочитанным, и Семи с горем пополам признаётся себе, что у него не хватает духу прочесть и ответить. Помогает Лола, да и то косвенно: телефон загорается очередным сообщением, но палец предательски съезжает на другой диалог:

_**shirabu_kenjirou:** если вы свободны, давайте в пятницу в восемнадцать тридцать в Нью Лондон кафе. _

Он в сети и, судя по всему, видит, что сообщение прочитано. Следом приходит:

_**shirabu_kenjirou:** вот, смотрите. если не понравится, выберем другое место или предложите своё. _

Он тут же присылает ссылку на инстаграм кофейни. Выглядит неплохо, да и от студии недалеко. Можно попробовать.

_**semi_eita_official:** ладно, до встречи._

Лола поднимает трубку только со второго раза.

— У нас же в пятницу репетиция, да?

— Ну да, а ты что, уже планов настроил?

— Ну не то чтобы планов, — Семи запинается, не зная, стоит ли говорить, — но может, на четверг перенесём?

— В принципе, можно, — слышно, как она усердно жуёт губу, — но Джону сам звонить будешь. И вообще, чего это ты так резко?

— Да так… — Он всё ещё не уверен, но ладно. — В кафе пригласили.

— А, этот твой… Широ?

— Не Широ, а Ширабу. И не мой.

— Бе-бе-бе, — Ещё и дразнится! — Может, и не твой, но всё к тому идёт.

— Да ладно тебе!

— Не ладно! — выкрикивает Лола в трубку сквозь смех, но голос моментально серьёзнеет: — А Джону всё-таки позвони. Вечером заеду, выберем, во что тебя нарядить.

И бросает трубку прежде, чем Семи успевает возразить. Честно говоря, он не знает, зачем превращать встречу в целое событие. Даже если Ширабу рассчитывает, что это свидание, оно будет и первым и последним: увидит, что Семи за эти годы не сильно изменился, начнёт задавать стандартные вопросы, быстро в нём разочаруется, придумает неотложные дела и уйдёт. Они больше никогда не пересекутся даже взглядами, где бы ни встретились. Не сказать, что такой вариант желателен для Семи, — что ни говори, а Ширабу довольно-таки симпатичный — но к подобному Семи готов. Тем лучше — не придётся задумываться о том, чтобы впустить кого-то в личное пространство. 

Работа захватывает в круговорот дел, писем, звонков — неделя выдалась не из лёгких. В очередное утро Семи жуёт остаток бутерброда, когда сворачивает открытые в телефоне приложения и чётко видит дату: двадцать восьмое сентября, пятница. «Пятница» вполне ожидаемо запускает в голове цепочку мыслей: ближе к концу дня предстоит встреча с Ширабу, значит, нельзя нигде задерживаться после радио. Вечером, послушно надев то, что выбрала для него Лола, Семи долго стоит над подставкой с парфюмами и тянется к древесно-пряному Ив Сен Лоран.

Когда он приходит в кафе, Ширабу ждёт его с чашкой кофе в руках и витает в облаках, не заметив его сразу. Семи понятия не имеет, как вести себя с этим парнем, но наконец решает быть собой — он же не строитель, чтобы что-то из себя строить, в конце концов.

— Привет, давно ждёшь? — с осторожной улыбкой начинает он, наблюдая, с каким вниманием Ширабу его рассматриваети слегка улыбается. Или всё-таки ухмыляется? Сложно разобрать.

Сегодня он выглядит скромнее, если вообще ставил задачу нарядиться. Синяя фланелевая рубашка в клетку оттеняет цвет глаз, брюки и ботинки за столиком не видны, но наверняка сочетаются между собой; руку обвивает какой-то браслет. На его фоне Семи в своём чёрном хаори сверху на свободный бежевый свитер и джинсах в обтяжку — смотрелся слегка готично и совсем капельку нелепо. 

— Всё в порядке, Семи-сан, я только кофе успел заказать. Будете что-нибудь? Тут неплохая выпечка, — Ширабу поправляет чёлку и отводит взгляд.

Семи улыбается чуть шире, вспоминая, какие шутки в ответ на это отпускает Лола, но молча садится в соседнее кресло:

— Мне тоже кофе заказал? — Поменьше бы недоверия в голосе, но как получилось.

— Да. Латте на миндальном молоке с карамельным сиропом. Если не ошибаюсь, вы такой раньше брали, Семи-сан? Сейчас должны принести. 

Семи едва не давится воздухом, вспоминая походы в кафе с командой. Неужели помнит?

— Не ошибаешься, но кое-что в моих вкусах всё-таки изменилось. — Он придирчиво осматривает принесëнную чашку с блюдцем. — теперь без сиропа.

— Знаменитость боится поправиться и не влезть в кожаные штаны? — Ширабу косится из-под чёлки, потягивая свой чёрный, как вся его жизнь, кофе с апельсином. Разве что мизинец не оттопыривает.

Значит, война?

— Мне повезло с обменом веществ, в отличие от некоторых кохаев. Люди имеют свойство меняться, знаешь ли. — Семи корчит гаденькую ухмылку в стиле Тендо, но Ширабу непробиваем.

— Хорошо, что некоторые вещи остаются прежними, семпай, — и ставит чашку на блюдце, протягивая меню.

«Понимать бы, о чём он», — думает Семи. И вспоминает, что успел проголодаться.

Панкейки с кленовым сиропом на удивление вкусные, и он уплетает за обе щеки. Ширабу рядом ковыряет брускетту с хамоном. Показатели неловкости зашкаливают; если так и дальше пойдёт, они не только растолстеют, но и промолчат весь вечер.

— Как ты вообще здесь оказался? 

— Здесь — это в Лондоне или в кофейне с вами?

Что-то и вправду осталось прежним. По крайней мере, пассивная агрессия мальчишки на месте. 

— Первое. 

— Приехал учиться по обмену. 

— О. — Семи молчит, переваривая новость. — Неожиданно. 

— Не беспокойтесь, я здесь ненадолго, к моей компании привыкнуть не успеете. 

— Уже заканчиваешь? — посчитал в уме Семи. 

— Да, дипломирование через полтора месяца. 

— И у тебя хватает времени ходить куда-то? 

— Я отличник, Семи-сан. — Ширабу выглядит оскорблённым. — Вы так плохо обо мне думали? 

— Почему в прошедшем времени? — Семи смотрит из-за чашки и мысленно сравнивает счёт. 

Ширабу, даже если задевается, вида не подаëт. Так было со времён старшей школы. Так, судя по всему, и осталось.

— И тем не менее, согласились встретиться. — Он не называет это свиданием, и от этого становится и легче, и тяжелее одновременно. А то он надумал себе всякого!

— Не жалеешь, что скоро домой?— спрашивает Семи, и не сказать, что ответ его сильно интересует, но...

— Каваниши наконец-то перестанет страдать из-за разницы во времени при наших созвонах. А я… Меня тут ничего не держит. — Пауза выходит слишком многозначительной. — Кроме ваших прекрасных глаз.

Семи некоторое время переваривает услышанное, и когда он поднимает взгляд на Ширабу, тот без тени улыбки смотрит ему в глаза. Нет,Семи не понимает, расценивать это как комплимент или подкол. 

— Ты серьëзно?

— Если не хотите воспринимать на свой счёт, можете считать, что я соскучился по родной речи.

Остаток вечера проходит в ничего не значащих разговорах, и Семи начинает готовится прощаться. На опустевшей летней веранде ни души, только они вдвоём. Пытаются сказать друг другу хоть что-то толковое.

— Ладно, спасибо за вечер, — осторожно начинает Семи.

— И вам спасибо, что согласились прийти. — Глаза мальчишки блестят лихорадочно.Семи думает, что тот, возможно, простыл в своей рубашонке.Тянется проверить лоб: 

— С тобой всё в поря.. 

Договорить не успевает. Ширабу мгновенно сокращает расстояние и тянется ближе — так быстро, что Семи едва успевает поймать его поцелуй кончиками пальцев и выдохнуть в замершие рядом губы:

— Не сейчас.

Мысли мешаются, но защитный механизм срабатывает, как часы: он не готов никого целовать на трезвую голову. Особенно того, кого знал раньше.

Взгляд Ширабу перепуганный и растерянный. Быстро отстраняется и уходит, бросив лишь: «До свидания, Семи-сан».

«Вот и всё, — думает Семи, роняя голову в ладони. — Больше он ко мне и на километр не приблизится». Ну и ладно.Ну и пожалуйста. 

***

Первое, что делает Ширабу, когда возвращается домой, — открывает банку пива и жадно пьёт большими глотками. Возможно, пригодилось бы что-то посерьёзнее: желание напиться впервые ощущается настолько сильно. Майки улетает смс: «Есть что-то крепче вина?», и в ответ почти сразу приходит заветное: «Виски». 

«Тащи».

Ширабу переодевается и валится на кровать, зарываясь поглубже в одеяло и подушки. Упускает момент, когда дверь тихонько скрипит, по полу шаркают тапки, и на кровать присаживается Майки.

— Всё пошло через задницу?

— Ну как сказать… — Ширабу разворачивается, чтобы не говорить в постель. — Не то чтобы совсем, но мне кажется, что больше мы не увидимся. 

— Та-а-ак… — Друг встаёт и шарится по столу и подоконнику в поисках чашек. Найдя, усаживается обратно, открывая уже начатую бутылку. — С этого момента поподробнее.

— Что подробнее? Вроде даже получилось не молчать весь вечер, и когда прощались, потянулся его поцеловать, а он остановил. Чем я только думал?! — Он трёт лоб рукавами безразмерной домашней кофты и прячет лицо в ладонях.

— Ну, во-первых, бери. — Ширабу открывает глаза: Майки протягивает ему чашку. — А во-вторых, мне нужен контекст. 

— Сложно, — подводит итог Майки спустя пятнадцать минут, выслушав рассказ Ширабу. — Ты не думал, почему он так поступил? Он выглядел перепуганным?

— Не особо. И среагировал слишком быстро. — Ширабу припоминает их не-поцелуй и кривится. То ли виски вчистую идёт плохо, то ли ситуация больно горькая.

— Похоже на рефлекс. Ты не думал спросить об этом? 

— О чём? Почему он не целуется на первом свидании? — Ширабу с досадой цедит слова. — Мне вообще с ним заговорить ближайшее время не светит.

— Ты серьёзно? — Майки смотрит так, словно сейчас плеснёт остатки из своей чашки ему в лицо. — Просто напиши, что сожалеешь. И хватит разводить драму!

***

Лола звонит быстрее, чем Семи успевает написать.

— Ну здравствуй, герой-любовник, как всё прошло?

Семи не знает, что ответить. Хотел бы он увидеть Ширабу ещё раз?

— Лучше, чем я думал, но хуже, чем хотелось бы. И ты права. Это было свидание.

— Да неужели?! Твой мальчик строил глазки?

Пауза. В трубке, в голове и кажется, даже в сердцебиении.

— Он… — вздыхает Семи. Собирается с силами. — Он пытался меня поцеловать.

По ту сторону провода слышится громкий смех.

— И что же, неприступная принцесса, ты его отшил?

— Почти.

— А это уже интересно. — Лола замолкает. Когда продолжает, еë тон меняется: — Жду подробного рассказа при встрече.

Семи хочется если не забыть этот вечер, то заменить его чем-то успокаивающим, вроде марафона «Гарри Поттера» и горячей пиццы с тянущимся сыром. Свидание (теперь он не сомневается) оказалось для Семи важнее, чем он мог подумать: первое с тех пор, как он порвал свои провальные отношения. Случайные связи в клубах не в счёт.

Когда Семи подходит к дому, Лола стоит на пороге с пиццей и парой банок пива в пакете, босой ногой придерживая дверь. 

— Ты вовремя! Курьер только-только привёз еду. 

Иногда Семи кажется, что их дружба бесценна. Хотя нет, не кажется. 

***

На часах начало третьего ночи. Лола давно сопит в подушку на своей половине кровати, сам он только укладывается спать. Телефон загорается, и он тянется проверить, что там.

 _ **shirabu_kenjirou:** простите, мне не стоило этого делать. вы не злитесь, Семи-сан?_

Он ощущает что угодно, но не злость. Остыв и обдумав сегодняшнее, Семи скорее провалится сквозь землю, чем скажет, что отказался бы от второй встречи. Ширабу та ещё заноза в заднице, но его внимание правда льстит. Однако пригласит ли тот снова, или Семи должен?

_**semi_eita_official:** всё в порядке. просто в следующий раз я сделаю это сам, когда буду готов. хорошо?_

Неужели он правда смог? Лола будет в восторге.

*** 

_**shirabu_kenjirou:** доброго утра, Семи-сан _

Семи понятия не имеет, доброе это утро или нет, но голову не штормит, и на том спасибо. В глубине квартиры гремит кофемашиной Лола, пока сам он трёт глаза и лениво потягивается, думая, что бы такого ответить.

— О, проснулся! Завтракать на кухне будешь или тут?

Она стоит в дверях в тёплой пижаме и с чашкой. Наверное, завтракать лучше на кухне. Но не хочется.

— Давай здесь, а? И мне есть, что тебе показать.

— Не сомневаюсь. — Лола отхлёбывает кофе, и запах достигает и его. — Только, может, всё-таки оденешься?

Только сейчас Семи понимает, что улёгся спать в одном белье — по привычке. 

— Не то чтобы я там чего-то не видела, — подливает она масла в огонь, — но ты же первый орать будешь.

Когда кофе и тосты оказываются на подносах, а Лола сидит на своей половине кровати, сосредоточенно что-то листая в телефоне, Семи решается:

— Он мне сегодня доброго утра пожелал.

Лола резко поворачивается и едва не проливает кофе, наклоняясь к экрану его телефона. Улыбается так, словно сорвала джекпот.

— Вот видишь? А ты мне вчера страдал: «Всё, конец, наша встреча была ошибкой»!

— Ну я до сих пор ему не ответил, — тушуется Семи. — Вот что ему написать?

— Да хоть доброго утра в ответ пожелай, чурбан ты эдакий! Не видишь, мальчик старается.

_**semi_eita_official:** и тебе доброго_

И быстро блокирует телефон, отбросив его от себя. 

— На меня было совершено нападение. — Лола тем временем тычет свой.

 _ **mike_dawson**_ нравится ваше фото.

 _ **mike_dawson**_ нравится ваше фото.

 _ **mike_dawson**_ нравится ваше фото.

 _ **mike_dawson**_ нравится ваше фото.

 _ **mike_dawson**_ нравится ваше фото.

 _ **mike_dawson**_ нравится ваше фото.

— Он пролайкал все! 

— Ну, это заявка на успех. — Семи отбирает у неё телефон, открывая профиль. Лицо парня кажется знакомым. Вряд ли пересекались, но может, видел его где-то? 

Всё встаëт на свои места, когда среди городских пейзажей, фото еды и редких селфи всплывает общая фотография: какая-то девчонка, этот самый _**mike_dawson**_ и…

Пазл складывается медленно, но уверенно. Семи вспоминает, что парень был вместе с Ширабу в The Slaughtered Lamb. И кажется, имеет виды на Лолу. 

— Ну что, в следующий раз на двойное свидание? — смеётся Лола. Семи очень надеется, что она шутит: он пока и на одинарное не готов.

До сих пор не укладывается, как Ширабу его простил и решился написать после того, что произошло. Он не знает, как повёл бы себя на его месте, и всей душой не хотел бы оказаться в подобной ситуации, хоть и всегда готовится к чему-то такому.

— Да сделай ты хоть что-нибудь. — Лола пихает его в бок, кивая на телефон. — Попробуй сам написать. Или я отберу телефон и буду переписываться вместо тебя!

Она хохочет, и Семи очень надеется, что она шутит. Хотя это же Лола, поэтому кто знает?

_**semi_eita_official:** ты чего так рано проснулся? _

Он не знает, как завязать толковый разговор, но общие фразы никого ещë не убивали.

_**shirabu_kenjirou:** я не ложился_

Ширабу на удивление прямолинеен и даже не острит. .Последствия бессонной ночи? Вряд ли.

_**semi_eita_official:** ты пьян?_

__

_**shirabu_kenjirou:** как проницательно, Семи-сан_

__

Значит, пил. Неужели из-за вчерашнего? 

__

_**semi_eita_official:** тебе нужна помощь? может, привезти какие-то таблетки?_

__

Пользователь набирает сообщение, и за эти доли секунды Семи успевает пожалеть, что так опрометчиво предложил. Вдруг Ширабу согласится? Что тогда?

__

_**shirabu_kenjirou:** нет, спасибо, обо мне уже позаботились_

__

В голове миллион вопросов, и Семи почти начинает набирать сообщение, но в памяти всплывает _**mike_dawson**_.

__

_**semi_eita_official:** хорошо. тогда хотя бы выспись как следует _

__

_**shirabu_kenjirou:** спасибо. и ещё, Семи-сан, можете раскрыть одну тайну? _

__

_**semi_eita_official:** это какую? _

__

_**shirabu_kenjirou:** Лола свободна? _

__

_**semi_eita_official:** ты спрашиваешь от лица еë фанклуба в виде **mike_dawson**? _

__

_**shirabu_kenjirou:** если нет, так и скажите, возможно, от меня хотя бы отстанут. Майки хороший парень, только до ужаса влюбчивый_

__

— Ну и что, принцесса, мне на это отвечать? — Семи протягивает телефон Лоле.

__

— Ооо. — Она читает переписку и тут же возвращает телефон обратно: — Погоди, мне надо ещё раз на него посмотреть.

__

— Пиши, что свободна, — говорит она спустя несколько минут, улыбаясь чему-то в телефоне. Боковым зрением Семи выхватывает фото Майки. — А там посмотрим.

__

«Лишь бы без последствий», — думает Семи, отписывая Ширабу насчёт подруги. 

__

***

__

Промучиться полвоскресенья похмельем и ожить ближе к вечеру — явно не предел его мечтаний, но иметь дело с чем-либо ещё у Ширабу нет ни сил, ни возможности. Как настоящий лучший друг, после того, как они напополам прикончили первую бутылку виски, Майки принëс вторую. Хорошо, что они всë-таки сообразили на пьяную голову выпить сорбент. Спасло ли это? Не особо. Но читать сообщения бывшего семпая было приятно даже со штормящей головой.

__

Ширабу сильно удивился, увидев ответ на свой ночной ва-банк: засыпал он с уверенностью, что завтра утром его пошлют. Оказалось с точностью до наоборот, и это позволяло надеяться, что Семи не откажется встретиться ещё раз. Ширабу, конечно, прилагал некоторые усилия со своей стороны: пытался быть мягче, продумывал ответы и старался обходится без старой-доброй пассивной агрессии. Хотя в его состоянии стресса двадцать четыре на семь получалось, мягко говоря, так себе.

__

Утро понедельника начинается неожиданно. 

__

_**semi_eita_official:** с добрым утром _

__

И всё это приправлено огромным количеством смайликов. Смайликов. Фу. Ужасно. 

__

_**shirabu_kenjirou:**...вы серьёзно? _

__

_**semi_eita_official:** нет конечно. я проснулся в шесть утра и слишком ненавижу всё вокруг, чтобы быть в хорошем настроении ___

_____ _

_____ _

_**shirabu_kenjirou:** утопитесь в кофе. это решит все ваши проблемы _

____

_**semi_eita_official** : то есть ты до такой степени не хочешь меня больше видеть?_

____

_**shirabu_kenjirou:** зависит от того, позовёте ли вы меня на второе свидание. _

____

Ширабу в жизни не думал, что когда-нибудь окажется так безнадёжно влюблён, но всё случается впервые. Он снова утыкается лицом в подушку, чтобы не взвыть. Его поклонницы в старшей школе, должно быть, ощущали себя так же. Карма настигла его.

____

Ширабу волнуется раз.

____

Ширабу волнуется два.

____

Ширабу волнуется три…

____

Рука тянется удалить, но сообщение, как назло, уже прочитано, и семпай что-то печатает в ответ. Чего ожидать, Ширабу не знает от слова «совсем». Только вдыхает-выдыхает, чтобы успокоить участившийся пульс.

____

_**semi_eita_official:** можем выбраться куда-нибудь ближе к концу недели, пока не закрыли все летники_

____

_**semi_eita_official:** пятница подойдëт?_

____

_**shirabu_kenjirou:** главное, чтобы вам было удобно, Семи-сан _

____

Кенджиро с недавних пор не очень любит пятницы — флешбеки накатывают — но решает им дать ещё один шанс.

____

_**semi_eita_official:** хорошо, насчёт времени отпишу завтра-послезавтра_

____

Завтра так завтра. Послезавтра так послезавтра. Ширабу блокирует телефон и отбрасывает в сторону: на свидание напросился — можно и выдохнуть.

____

Понедельник-вторник-среда сливаются в сплошной бэд-трип: учёба, сон, кофе и энергетики, повторить. 

____

_**semi_eita_official:** привет_

____

_**semi_eita_official:** завтра в полвосьмого в Нью Лондон кафе тебя устроит?_

____

В восемь утра сообщение от кого-то, кроме Майки, кажется нонсенсом. И раз Семи-сан пишет «завтра», значит, сегодня четверг. Значит, он не смотрел на календарь несколько дней. В зеркало, судя по всему, тоже, потому что оттуда выглядывает сонный, взъерошенный пятнадцатилетка с покрасневшими после сна глазами. «Что мертво, умереть не может», — думает Ширабу. На ходу забрасывает учебники в рюкзак, хватает телефон с ой банкой холодного кофе и вылетает из комнаты. До начала занятий пятнадцать минут, и как хорошо, что первое — в корпусе через двор от кампуса.

____

Долбаный зачёт, кажется, его прожевал его и выплюнул, прислав в качестве утешительного приза отличную оценку. Майки — вы посмотрите на него! — доволен своей «B» и не засыпает на ходу, хотя вчера учили вместе.

____

— Фух, ну вроде сдались! Не хочешь вечером в клуб, отпраздновать?

____

И почему его друг настолько не проницательный. Последний раз Ширабу танцевал на вступительной вечеринке на первом курсе и с удовольствием не танцевал бы ещё несколько лет. Но если Майки что-то задумал — сделает обязательно.

____

— Главное, поспать мне дай...

____

— Хорошо, тогда зайду в восемь. — Он хлопает Ширабу по спине, и он чуть не выплёвывает воду, которую отхлебнул было из бутылки.

____

Будильник не ставит — Майки приходит в обещанное время с точностью до минуты и заставляет проснуться разговорами лучше любого из них. И в этот раз так же: тот явно знал о коварном плане Ширабу проспать и, скотина, приходит без пятнадцати, с ходу начиная что-то рассказывать. Не помогает ничего: ни слова, ни брошенная подушка, ни красноречиво торчащий из-под одеяла средний палец и тихое: «Отъебись». К середине разговора Ширабу чувствует себя отвратительно невыспавшимся и готовым крушить всё вокруг — до первой бодрящей банки кофе или энергетика.

____

Ширабу ещё не проснулся как следует, когда на его лицо приземляются вещи, о существовании которых в своём гардеробе он не подозревал. Затем слышит ехидный комментарий: 

____

— Самое то. — Майки оборачивается к нему лицом, поблёскивая глазами. — Одно свидание ни к чему тебя не обязывает. 

____

Ширабу понятия не имеет, к чему там обязывает или не обязывает одно свидание, но начинает одеваться, даже не рассматривая, что выбрал друг. 

____

— Тебе идёт! — Майки заставляет покрутиться то в одну сторону, то в другую. — Мне нравится!

____

«Что тут может нравиться», — думает Ширабу, подходя к зеркалу. Чёрная майка-сетка с закрытой спиной и наполовину открытым передом, штаны-карго на широком ремне и кожанка. Он чувствует себя раздетым. И не очень удобно, особенно для любителя зарыться в водолазки. В грубых ботинках тоже непривычно, но так явно лучше, чем с кроссовками. 

____

— Опаздываем, опаздываем! — приговаривает Майки. Заглядывает в телефон, где тут же всплывает уведомление о подъехавшей машине.

____

Клуб оказывается не так далеко от кампуса, как думал Ширабу. Плата за вход, бумажные браслеты на запястья, они внутри. Ещё рано, людей немного, и Майки тащит его к бару, воровато озираясь по сторонам. Музыка не слишком ужасна и не вызывает желания выплюнуть печень. Коктейли идут легко, но после второго они решают притормозить и спускаются на танцпол.

____

«Ай, плевать!» — решает Ширабу, но тут же осекается, вспоминая моменты, когда отпускал себя и ничем хорошим это не заканчивалось. Пощёчина от лучшего друга в младшей школе, когда впервые полез чмокнуть в губы. Семпай, целуя на выпускном всех подряд, так и не удостоил его своим вниманием. Ему становится противно, а значит, надо выпить ещё и отключить голову совсем. «Я на бар!» — кричит он на ухо Майки, и тот кивает, указывая на телефон: мол, набирай, если что.

____

Потягивая очередной Лонг-Айленд, Ширабу осматривается вокруг: кто-то целуется, кто-то зажимается, а тут не стесняются делать и то и другое прямо на танцполе.

____

Фу.

____

Хотелось и самому кого-нибудь целовать и трогать без лишних заморочек. Он не знает этих ощущений: горячая кожа под руками, дыхание сбитое, губы обветренные — неоткуда. Отношений построить ни с кем не получалось: учёба всегда была в приоритете. Зато помнит, что целоваться и дрочить с Каваниши на выпускном было приятно. 

____

Музыка меняет бит, кто-то уходит с танцпола. Рассматривать людей становится проще. Каждый двигается по-своему, но взгляд привлекают двое в центре. Ширабу думает, что где-то видел подобную картинку, и память подбрасывает события того вечера, когда Майки ввалился к нему с прямым эфиром в чужом инстаграм. 

____

Семи-сана вновь выдаёт эта дурацкая покраска с тёмными кончиками, а Лола… Лолу в принципе сложно не заметить.

____

Ширабу давится коктейлем, и кто-то участливо бъёт по спине. Майки кричит в самое ухо:

____

— Тоже их увидел, да? А я тебе шёл сказать!

____

— Да заговори ты с ней наконец! — отвечает Ширабу, но тут же осекается: ему самому сейчас запросто скажут тоже самое про семпая.

____

Майки только блестит глазами, забирает у него стакан с остатками Лонг-Айленда, допивает до дна и, сжав руку в кулак, уходит вглубь танцпола.

____

Ширабу не знает, что сказать Семи. И вообще не уверен, что подходить к Семи хорошая идея.

____

И пусть он не такой смелый, как Майки (в котором уже достаточно алкоголя, чтобы осмелиться подойти к девушке своей мечты), зато он не боится признать себя слабее или трусливее. И пока его лучший друг танцует со своей, возможно, чуть более любовной любовью, чем обычно, Ширабу только смотрит на то, как какой-то темноволосый парень кладёт руки на талию его семпаю.

____

«Одно свидание ни к чему не обязывает», — с усмешкой вспоминает он слова Майки.

____

Внутри кипит. Бесит. Но совсем не так, как в школе.

____

У Ширабу на Семи нет никаких прав, и именно это злит, как никогда раньше.

____

Ладно, он будет спокоен и скажет всего пару слов. Не больше. Пить для решительности нечего, но уже и не нужно.

____

— Вам меня мало, Семи-сан? — Говорить приходится в самое ухо и довольно громко, чтобы услышали.

____

Семи, видимо, не реагирует на посторонние прикосновения, потому что Ширабу подошёл почти вплотную и положил ему руку на плечо, но внимания этим к себе не привлёк. Наверное, в его глазах плещется та самая злость: брюнет, до этого самозабвенно целовавший Семи в шею, перехватывает взгляд Ширабу, отпускает, поднимая руки, — мол, не знал, извините — и испаряется. 

____

Семи оборачивается и тут же отступает на пару шагов. Он явно пьян, но не настолько, чтобы не понять, что происходит.

____

— Ты? Не ожидал тебя здесь увидеть. — Рассматривает с неким интересом, но совсем не так, как в их прошлые встречи.

____

— Я тоже не ожидал, — он медлит, наклоняясь ближе, — вот такого.

____

— Что ты можешь предложить, кроме сарказма и пассивной агрессии? — усмехается Семи, явно подначивая.

____

Ширабу вздыхает: брать его на «слабо» — последнее, чего он ожидал от Семи. Но часть его, как назло, ведётся на эту провокацию.

____

Короткий шаг вперёд, и ещё, чтобы подойти вплотную. Ширабу встаёт на цыпочки, обнимает за шею и говорит уже чуть тише, почти касаясь уха губами.

____

— Зависит от того, на что вы согласитесь. — Замолкает и тут же добавляет издевательское: — Семпай. 

____

— Почему мне в кохаи попалось такое чудовище, как ты? — смеётся Семи, и его руки оказываются на талии Ширабу. 

____

Таким свободным Семи не был на его памяти ни разу, и если не сейчас, то когда? Ширабу проводит ладонью по скулам Семи, заставляя смотреть в глаза и даже не пытается скрывать, какой ловит кайф от дуреющего вида семпая. Голова отключается, как по щелчку. 

____

Хочется увести его подальше от всех этих людей, но не хочется повторения ситуации с поцелуем . Трек заканчивается, сменяется другим, и Семи говорит куда-то в шею: «Пойдём», уходя в сторону выхода.

____

В переулке за углом никого. Семи прислоняется к кирпичной стене, вытаскивает сигареты и закуривает, смотря на него поверх огонька зажигалки. Ширабу соврёт, если скажет, что от этого взгляда не становится жарко. Он не помнит, чтобы Семи курил в школе, и даже рад, — сбегать в уборную каждый раз, когда видишь подобное, было бы как минимум неудобно. Ширабу тянет к себе руку Семи, в которой зажата сигарета, и затягивается, рассматривая семпая сквозь его пальцы. Не провокация, — так, захотелось.

____

Захотелось сделать так ещё раз и, глядя в глаза, выдохнуть дым ему в губы. 

____

Не провокация. Но срабатывает, и Семи его целует. Не жадно, но напористо, придерживая за подбородок. Отстраняется, проводя большим пальцем по нижней губе и оставляя на языке привкус сигареты. 

____

***

____

Он это всё-таки сделал. 

____

Когда Семи говорил, что в следующий раз поцелует Ширабу сам, то это скорее к слову пришлось, чем ему действительно хотелось его целовать или целоваться вообще. Но сложно сдержаться, когда на тебя смотрят так. Семи льстит, с какой жадностью смотрит на него Ширабу. Молчание затягивается, холодный воздух выветривает туман из головы, и он думает, не слишком ли опрометчиво поступил с мальчишкой, который его нынешнего совсем не знает. Да и знает ли он Ширабу — настоящего? 

____

Парадокс, но сейчас не хочется, чтобы Семи оказался просто очередным, одним из многих. Человек, с которым есть общее прошлое, не может быть встречным-поперечным, с которым случится разовый секс и не более. 

____

— Семи-сан, почему сейчас? — Ширабу смотрит растерянно, всё ещё отходя от поцелуя. — Почему не тогда, в кафе?

____

— Потому что я не был пьян, — признаётся Семи и добавляет, докуривая: — А ты не был таким податливым.

____

— Просто вы классный, когда выпьете.

____

— И ты классный, когда я выпью.

____

С языка чуть не срывается «ты в принципе классный, просто я стремаюсь об этом говорить», но Семи ещё контролирует себя и вовремя затыкается. Но всё-таки добавляет:

____

— Ты не такой, как она. Этим и зацепил.

____

Ширабу мгновенно подбирается.

____

— Кто «она»?

____

— А об этом узнаешь в следующий раз. Если повезёт.

____

И Ширабу хочет что-то сказать, но Семи отвлекается на сообщение в телефоне.

____

_**lola_rocks:** Скажи этому своему, чтобы забрал своего дружка, он пьяный в доску_

____

— Пойдём. — Семи отлипает от стены, выбрасывая на ходу окурок. — Там твой друг в дерьмо.

____

В клубе всё ещё людно. Лола обнаруживается на диванчиках, а на плече у неё мирно сопит тот самый парень, с которым Ширабу приходил на концерты. 

____

— Он довольно милый, но заберите его, пожалуйста, мне тяжело!

____

— Майки… Майки, пойдём домой… — Ширабу пытается поднять парня, но тот, во-первых, выше, а во-вторых,в сонном состоянии кажется неподъёмным.

____

— Давай помогу. — Семи подхватывает его с одной стороны, и вдвоём у них получается вывести парня из клуба. 

____

— Такси на подходе, — сообщает Лола, держа в руках пальто и куртки.

____

— Ребят… она такая… — мямлит парень, сползая вниз, и приходится постараться, чтобы он не осел на холодный асфальт.

____

Убер появляется как раз вовремя: Ширабу пакует своё пьяное сокровище на заднее сидение, но возвращается попрощаться.

____

— Семи-сан, — мальчишка тянет к себе за ворот куртки, — так о ком вы говорили?

____

— Задавай правильные вопросы. — Хочется спровоцировать его снова, но Семи сдерживается и только шепчет: — Тогда, быть может, получишь ответ.

____

Отворачиваясь от Ширабу, он видит, как Лола целует в щёку спящего красавца и отходит. Надевает своё пальто. 

____

— Поехали домой. — Она засовывает холодные руки под куртку, обнимая за талию. — Я устала. И мне есть что тебе рассказать.

____

— Мне тоже, — отвечает Семи. Чмокает подругу в розовую макушку и открывает поиск такси. 

____

*** 

____

Утро начинается не с кофе, а с ночных сообщений в инстаграм. Этот ненормальный вообще спал?

____

_**shirabu_kenjirou:** Семи-сан, вы же не про Лолу говорили?_

____

_**shirabu_kenjirou:** скажите, что нет_

____

_**shirabu_kenjirou:** и у Майки не будет истерики, и я не буду нервничать_

____

Ситуация правда смешит, учитывая, что Лола всё утро только и говорит о том, какой человек этот Майки и как они начали общаться вчера. 

____

_**semi_eita_official:** нет, не Лола _

____

— Завтракай давай. — Лола пододвигает тарелку вплотную. — Сейчас в студию опоздаешь.

____

— Я пытаюсь, меня отвлекают. — Семи оправдывается, блокируя и откладывая телефон. — Но ты золото: кто бы ещё проснулся в пять, чтобы испечь мне панкейков?

____

— Думаю, этот твой вполне. — Она зевает и чешет плечо, торчащее в растянутом вороте огромной футболки.

____

— Может быть. — Он дожёвывает остатки, хватает на ходу телефон и рюкзак, который Лола собрала заранее. — Только на кой я ему сдался со своим багажом из личных травм? 

____

— Мне слишком много хочется тебе сказать на этот счёт. — Она обнимает его уже на пороге, вкладывая в руку ключницу. — Вечером заеду. Удачного дня.

____

Схема «студия-статьи-сон-повторить» затягивает в непрерывный круговорот на следующие две-три недели. Вынырнуть и перестать чувствовать себя роботом помогают только репетиции с группой и подготовка к концерту. А ещё Лола и сообщения от Ширабу, с которым они в последнее время редко разрывали связь. 

____

Пару раз Семи умудряется вытащить Ширабу на кофе — бегом и впопыхах — но Лола потом долго говорила, что после этих встреч он улыбается, как идиот. Пришлось признаться ей, а заодно и себе: да, он не строит насчëт Ширабу далеко идущих планов, но хочется, чтобы всё действительно оказалось взаимно.

____

_**shirabu_kenjirou:** кофе вечером в силе?_

____

Ну надо же. Он коротко хмыкает и улыбается в телефон, стараясь не врезаться ни в кого по пути. Отбивает ответ:

____

_**semi_eita_official:** да, но мы так и не решили, где_

____

_**semi_eita_official:** и у тебя есть время до вечера_

____

Дразнить кохая оказывается весело. Но раз Ширабу так зацепился за тему его прошлых отношений — наверное, придётся рассказать. Семи вздыхает.

____

_**shirabu_kenjirou:** скину геолокацию_

____

_**shirabu_kenjirou:** приходите на полвосьмого_

____

Дела затягивают, но к шести он успевает попасть домой, чтобы принять душ и переодеться. Точка на карте указывает какое-то странное здание почти на отшибе, и Семи даже переспрашивает, верная ли локация. 

____

_**shirabu_kenjirou:** всё правильно. будете на месте — напишите_

____

Время есть. Семи вспоминает один из последних разговоров, и думает, что неплохо бы зайти за бутылкой вина. По пути оказывается несколько хороших частных магазинчиков, и он выбирает красное полусладкое: что там задумал Ширабу, до сих пор непонятно, но красное полусладкое — всегда хорошая идея.

____

— Привет, — говорит он, слыша в трубке невнятное «алло?». — Знаешь, наверное не заезжай сегодня. У меня вечер занят.

____

— Как удачно, — Лола, кажется, улыбается не то в трубку, не то мимо. — У меня тоже.

____

— Тогда отпиши, когда освободишься, хорошо?

____

— Обязательно. Хорошего вам вечера!

____

— Вам тоже. — Он и сам улыбается, понимая, о ком речь, и завершает вызов.

____

Ширабу его встречает, одетый совсем не по погоде.

____

— Надеюсь, вы не боитесь высоты, — пауза, — семпай.

____

Семи понятия не имеет, когда обращение на «вы» стало формой кокетства, но его, если честно, всё устраивает.

____

— Я тут принёс кое-что. — Протягивает пакет с фирменным логотипом одной из лондонских винокурен. Ширабу не то усмехается, не то улыбается, задевая взглядом:

____

— Хотите сегодня быть классным, Семи-сан?

____

— Хочу, чтобы ты сегодня был классным.

____

И как он только не краснеет от этих глупостей. Ширабу жестом приглашает следовать за ним. Коридоры плутают, комнат много. Кампус университета, где тот учится? 

____

— Вино или глинтвейн? — Ширабу коротко оглядывается.

____

— Пусть будет глинтвейн, — откликается Семи, надеясь, что вопрос был без подвоха.

____

— Тогда на кухню, — упавшим тоном говорит кохай, тут же сворачивая вправо. 

____

Спустя полчаса возни, несколько пролитых капель вина, рассыпанную гвоздику и пару испачканных стаканов — у них наконец выходит что-то похожее на глинтвейн. Семи забирает кастрюльку исследует за Кенджиро. 

____

Крыша выглядит как в кино: мягкий свет гирлянд отражается в стёклах, возле перил стоят два кресла-мешка и маленький столик. Пока он осматривается, Ширабу разливает глинтвейн по огромным стеклянным стаканам. Солнце потихоньку опускается за крышами домов, расцвечивая золотом всё вокруг. 

____

Не понять, что греет сильнее: остатки солнечного света или содержимое стакана, но Семи почти не мёрзнет. Улыбается, зажмурив глаз, когда яркий луч мажет по лицу. Выглядит, наверное, как дурацкая попытка подмигнуть, и он едва не высовывает язык для полной картины. Раздаётся звук затвора, и Ширабу судорожно прячет телефон.

____

— Эй!

____

— Я бы сказал, что мне жаль, но мне не жаль. — улыбается Ширабу и протягивает ему телефон. 

____

По мнению Семи, он получился по-дурацки. Его так и тянет попросить Ширабу удалить фотографию, если бы не одно «но»: он выглядит по-дурацки счастливым. 

____

— Эй, — зовёт он Ширабу и притягивает к себе, нажимая на кнопку камеры. — Пусть у нас будет хоть одно общее фото. 

____

— Только не против солнца! — просит Ширабу, поправляя чëлку и себе, и Семи. — Дайте мне, выстрою нормальную композицию. 

____

Семи послушно отдаёт телефон, позволяя Ширабу сделать по-своему. Пять минут перестановок и смены поз, десятки кадров — и у них появляется идеальная фотография. 

____

— Достаточно близко, чтобы поместиться в кадр, но не настолько, чтобы что-то заподозрить. Идеальный снимок для Семи_Эйта_офишиал, — самодовольно улыбается Ширабу, и уже Семи тянется к камере, чтобы его сфотографировать. 

____

Когда они вспоминают про оставшийся в стаканах глинтвейн, тот успевает остыть, и Ширабу доливает ещё — просто чтобы не пить холодным. 

____

— Семи-сан, — робко начинает он, и от самоуверенного мальчишки не остаётся и следа, — так о ком вы говорили тогда? 

____

Рано или поздно это должно было случиться. 

____

— А, это. Ты хочешь услышать сокращённую версию или с авторскими примечаниями? 

____

— Как есть. 

____

Поразительно, насколько честным он может выглядеть иногда. Семи почти повёлся. 

____

— Я был не очень осмотрителен с выбором лучшего друга и девушки. Прогадал с обоими.

____

И он рассказывает без утайки, думая, что теперь Ширабу от него не сбежит. О знакомстве, о первых шагах в отношениях, про «братан, она такая…!» и о том, что братан знал, возможно, даже лучше, чем сам Семи. Как сказка закончилась разбитым сердцем, и как тяжело было учиться доверять заново. Как его пытались вернуть к нормальной жизни: сначала Тендо в Японии, потом Лола — здесь, в Британии.

____

На секунду позволив себе ещё больше честности, Семи добавляет, что парни и девушки на один вечер были лишь уходом от проблемы. На настоящее свидание он решился только с ним, Ширабу. Впервые за долгое время.

____

— Надеюсь, я об этом не пожалею. 

____

— Не пожалеешь, — шепчет Ширабу — не то Семи, не то самому себе.

____

Пауза затягивается. Поднимается ветер, приносящий с соседних крыш первые желтеющие листья. 

____

Ширабу смотрит долго и внимательно, а потом достаёт непонятно откуда акустическую гитару. 

____

— Я подготовился. — заговорщически улыбается он. 

____

— Хочешь персональный концерт? 

____

— Хочу. Вы часто поёте для многих людей, но ни разу не пели для меня. 

____

«Как же ты ошибаешься», — думает Семи. Но знать об этом сейчас Ширабу совсем необязательно. 

____

Несколько известных песен и пара своих. Ощущение, что он ошибся, рассказав о болезненном и сокровенном, покидает по мере того, как пальцы перебирают струны. Ширабу кутается в лёгкую куртку и выглядит, как нахохлившийся воробей. Забавно: идеальный вечер продумал, а тепло одеться — нет.

____

— Холодно же. — Семи откладывает гитару и перетаскивает своё кресло, устраивая его вплотную к Ширабу, — может сходишь переодеться?

____

— У меня есть плед, но один. — На лице досада, а в голосе — тень улыбки. Или так только кажется? — А у вас губы уже синие.

____

Сидеть в обнимку на разных креслах, укрываясь одним пледом на двоих — та ещё затея, но Семи не ищет лёгких путей. Однако...

__— Пересядь, — просит он через несколько минут._ _

____

***

____

У Ширабу перехватывает дыхание, когда вокруг смыкается кольцо рук. Он облокачивается спиной на грудь Семи. Семпай прижимает к себе крепче и слегка дышит в затылок, и он согревается. Сидеть так — не очень удобно, но очень комфортно. С Семи в принципе комфортно: неожиданно для самого Ширабу он становится тем напоминанием о доме, которое мгновенно настраивает на волну ностальгии. Можно отключить режим примерного студента, забыть о соперничестве в школе, забросить долбаный английский и говорить-говорить-говорить по-японски, много и часто, чтобы никто не понимал. 

____

Только молчать вдвоём у них получается лучше.

____

Он осторожно выскальзывает из рук семпая, усаживается повыше и сжимает чужие ладони своими. Семи упирается подбородком ему в плечо, рассматривая сплетённые руки.

____

— Не думал, что твои руки настолько…

____

Ширабу не даёт договорить: съезжает на кресле, заставляет Семи наклониться и целует. Глаза закрываются сами, позволяя прочувствовать момент острее. Когда отстраняется чувствует, как по телу идёт лёгкая дрожь.

____

— ...каков наглец, — усмехается Семи, чмокнув в щёку. 

____

— Учусь у мастера, — парирует Ширабу и устраивается поудобнее.

____

Остаток вечера тонет в сумерках и разговорах о прошлом: у кого как сложилось дальше после выпуска, кто с кем продолжает общаться и как дела у остальных. Прощаться не хочется. Слова подобрать не выходит. Зато получается целоваться в полумраке кухни, куда приходится отнести кастрюльку с остатками вконец остывшего глинтвейна. 

____

Ширабу провожает с неохотой. Того гляди предложит остаться, поэтому, когда тот открывает рот, Семи подносит указательный палец к губам Ширабу. И добавляет, что ни он, ни сам Ширабу пока не готовы. Нужно время. 

____

— В следующий раз жду у себя на марафон кино. 

____

— Значит…?

____

— Думай что хочешь.

____

Ширабу трактует однозначно (думать о другом не выходит). Перед следующей встречей купит зубную щётку. И, возможно, презервативы — лучше быть во всеоружии.

____

Семи целует на прощание отчаянно, быстро сбегает по лестнице и машет, перед тем как нырнуть в такси.

____

«Не убегай», — оседает где-то в горле. Кажется, нужно подогреть глинтвейн. 

____

***

____

С Тендо Семи не общался несколько месяцев. Нет, они, конечно, время от времени лениво перебрасывались сообщениями, но обмен мемами и «ахахах» полноценным общением вряд ли можно назвать. Тендо был уже почти что семьянином, жил с Вакатоши (давнишние слухи насчёт них оказались верными), смотрел по вечерам кино, готовил пудинги, выбирался на всякие фестивали и комик коны, и жил счастливо. Семи чуточку завидовал, но не то чтобы хотел смотреть сериалы в обнимку с Ушиджимой. Хотел, но с другим человеком.

____

_**semi_eita_official:** привет, как дела?_

____

Тендо привычно не читает сообщений сразу, и Семи уже отправляет телефон в карман, но тот пиликает и вибрирует, привлекая внимание.

____

_**tendou_ou_ou:** привет, вроде хорошо! выбрались с Вакатоши на пикник в соседнюю префектуру. а твои?_

____

_**semi_eita_official:**_ понемногу

____

_**tendou_ou_ou:** ты до сих пор один? или нашёл кого-то?_

____

Семи вздыхает. Очень в духе Тендо: с места в карьер и без долгих расшаркиваний — сразу к интересующим вопросам. «Была не была», — думает он и пишет:

____

_**semi_eita_official:** вроде нашёл. но это не точно_

____

_**tendou_ou_ou:** только не говори, что это та твоя подруга_

____

_**semi_eita_official:** нет, Тендо, всё гораздо хуже_

____

_**tendou_ou_ou:** и не говори, что нашёл себе богатого старика по типу Вашиджо_

____

_**semi_eita_official:** что?! Тендо, мать твою!_

____

_**tendou_ou_ou:** начал говорить — говори!_

____

Семи вздыхает, собираясь с духом. Но ведь это Тендо — вместе проходили огонь и воду, ему можно довериться.

____

И он выкладывает всё: что встретил здесь Ширабу, как завязалось общение и во что оно вылилось. Тендо читает каждое сообщение, не отвечая. Под конец выдаëт целый поток сообщений:

____

_**tendou_ou_ou:** охуеть _

____

_**tendou_ou_ou:** ты так долго догонял _

____

_**tendou_ou_ou:** в смысле, все думали, что это ты так симпатию проявляешь_

____

_**tendou_ou_ou:** странно, что у меня ещë и внуков нет, а до тебя дошло_

____

Очень хочется возразить насчёт внуков, но больше — подойти к зеркалу и спросить у отражения, что с ним не так, раз не замечал очевидных вещей столько лет. Преодолев смущение, — он ведь первым написал и сам хотел рассказать — Семи продолжает:

____

_**semi_eita_official:** а без порции шуток и унижения нельзя было? _

____

_**tendou_ou_ou:** ты заслужил, терпи теперь_

____

_**semi_eita_official:** он даже бывает нормальным, когда выключает злобную сучку_

____

_**semi_eita_official:** ладно, иногда он милый_

____

_**tendou_ou_ou:** и вот мы с вами, дамы и господа, стали свидетелями величайшей влюблённости в жизни Семи Эйты_

____

_**tendou_ou_ou:** да ты влюбился, я смотрю, и как настоящий взрослый мальчик теперь по свиданкам бегаешь _

____

_**tendou_ou_ou:** надеюсь, стал одеваться нормально или мне посочувствовать Ширабу-куну?_

____

_**semi_eita_official:** влюбился как школьник, скорее_

____

Семи улыбается, глядя на последнее ехидное сообщение Тендо, и быстро щёлкает пару селфи в огромное зеркало в студии.

____

_**semi_eita_official:** отправил(-а) фото_

____

_**tendou_ou_ou:** ну гораздо лучше, да. в школе ты выглядел так готично, что ребята из Evanescence тебе бы позавидовали_

____

Вроде комплимент, но Семи привык искать в словах Тендо скрытые намёки и перечитывает сообщение трижды, пытаясь нащупать двойное дно.

____

_**tendou_ou_ou:** ладно_

____

_**tendou_ou_ou:** думаешь, перерастёт во что-то долгосрочное?_

____

Он озвучивает то, о чём сам Семи старается не думать.

____

_**semi_eita_official:** не знаю. я не строю планов. да и он, наверное, тоже. где захочется — там и закончим_

____

____

Вспоминается, что на их первом свидании Ширабу говорил, что он здесь ненадолго. Ненадолго — это на сколько? Семи про себя отмечает, что это ему ещё предстоит выяснить.

____

Насколько же по-дурацки он влюблëн. Улыбается на каждое «доброе утро» и «спокойной ночи». Коллеги подначивать начинают своим: «Ты слишком часто зависаешь в телефоне — что, подружку завёл?». Какое-нибудь кафе, где они договариваются встретиться, уже не кажется настолько отдалённым от офиса, дома или студии. Время, пространство, расстояние — все величины исказились, сжались до размеров центра его собственной вселенной, со светло-карими глазами и неизменно подрезанной под углом чёлкой. Масштаб катастрофы пугает: Семи всё ещё не строит далеко идущих планов, и они так и не обозначили эти отношения. Но все сопутствующие ощущения — от эйфории под солнечным сплетением до смеха над чужими странными шутками — помогают держаться на плаву. На этой волне он пишет по ночам новые тексты, а по утрам, чистя зубы, напевает и складывает в голове свежие мотивы.

____

Ширабу тем временем становится не ручным, но очень податливым: теперь целует первым, лезет обниматься. Не то отчаянный, не то жадный. Даже сарказм бережёт только для исключительных случаев, а ещë очень прямолинеен в своих желаниях.

____

_**shirabu_kenjirou:** можно мне приехать сегодня?_

____

Такого вопроса он ждал и боялся в равной степени. Но раз пообещал…

____

_**semi_eita_official:** хорошо, приезжай в восемь. еду без тебя не заказываю_

____

Надо отдать Ширабу должное: с момента встречи на крыше он ни разу не заикнулся о том, чтобы приехать с ночёвкой. Это действительно ценно, даже если ему не терпелось. Семи нужно было время, чтобы сложить паззл и принять, что в его жизни теперь есть новый важный человек.

____

Новый важный человек стучит в двери, прерывая размышления, и протягивает бутылку Пино-нуар и букет роз, как начинающий джентльмен. И нет, Семи не впечатлён.

____

— Цветы? Серьёзно? 

____

— Ну, меня так учили на свидания ходить.— невозмутимо парирует Ширабу, разувается и проходит вглубь дома.

____

— В следующий раз брошу тебе его в лицо, — уточняет Семи, оглядываясь в поисках вазы.

____

— У меня есть идея получше.

____

Семи оборачивается в дверях кухни, держа вазу и собираясь налить воды для цветов. Ширабу, мать его, Кенджиро — с силой отрывает лепестки, вытягивает руку и бросает на постель с непроницаемым лицом.

____

— Отвратительно,— морщится Семи, силясь оторвать взгляд от красных акцентов на сером. 

____

— Мне тоже не нравится, — отвечает Кенджиро, не бросив даже взгляда на постель. 

____

— Ты же сам это сделал.

____

— Ну и что?

____

Семи проглатывает тщательно сдерживаемый смех и останавливается в дверном проёме, бросая напоследок:

____

— Руки мой.

____

Сам тоже идёт к раковине — цветам всё ещё нужна вода. Тесниться в маленькой ванной комнате неудобно (Семи уже трижды проклял себя за то, что не пошёл в кухню). Ширабу молча подпирает плечом дверной косяк, скрестив руки и глядя исподлобья. Хочется спросить: «да что такое?» — но он и так знает ответ.

____

Руки чистые, розы в вазе, и Семи падает в постель в лепестках. Открывает приложения местных ресторанчиков и доставки еды. Ширабу сначала застывает, но мгновенно оказывается над Семи и пытается наклониться ниже, просовывая колено между его ног.

____

— Неправильно считываешь обстановку, — Семи упирается Ширабу босой стопой в грудную клетку, глядя поверх телефона, и тут же отталкивает обратно.

____

— Ты не знаешь, что я хотел сделать. — Тот, как всегда, закатывает глаза и падает рядом. 

____

Очень хочется посмотреть врунишке в лицо, но еда сама себя не выберет.

____

— Роллы? Лапша? Пицца? Выпечка?

____

— А?

____

Ширабу — уже с телефоном, переписывается с кем-то — слышит не сразу. Чёлка смешно разметалась по простыни, и Семи вспоминает, что видел подобную картину когда-то в школе, на заминках после тренировок. Благо, теперь мальчишка не выглядит таким зажатым.

____

— Что закажем?

____

— А... На твой вкус.

____

Для Семи «на твой вкус», небрежно без отрыва от телефона, звучит где-то посередине между полным доверием и «мне плевать, только отвали». Он решает не развивать эту идею и добавляет что-то в корзину, ориентируясь на собственные предпочтения и то, что ел Ширабу в школьные годы. 

____

Спустя время тот отлипает от телефона и смотрит на Семи.

____

— И что ты заказал? 

____

— Гавайскую пиццу. 

____

— Нет. 

____

— Да. 

____

— Ты не посмел! 

____

— Ты так во мне уверен? — смеётся Семи. 

____

— Да, — отвечает Ширабу, словно для него иначе быть и не может. 

____

— Ладно, я заказал лапшу и роллы, но теперь мне правда захотелось пиццу… ай! — Еле уворачивается от тычка в бок. — Еда будет через полчаса.

____

— Надо как-то убить время.

____

Лицо Ширабу остаётся непроницаемым, но глаза блестят. Семи ухмыляется и притягивает за шею. Поцелуй получается коротким и немного смазанным, но оба после дышат так, словно только что пробежали кросс. 

____

«Как-то всё быстро получилось» — думает Семи и тут же озвучивает: 

____

— Я в душ!

____

Ширабу разочарованно вздыхает и распластывается по кровати звёздочкой.

____

— Не кисни, я быстро. — Семи склоняется над ним, опираясь на ладони по обе стороны от головы Ширабу. Тот ловит его лицо руками и целует поцелуй, но довольно скоро отстраняется.

____

— Иди. Не отжимался сто лет, наверное, и руки уже не те.

____

Теперь очередь Семи закатывать глаза. Уходит в душ, и когда возвращается через десять минут и обнаруживает, что Ширабу, разделся до белья, сложил вещи аккуратной стопкой на кресле и залез под одеяло. Из-под него торчит только лицо и руки с телефоном. 

____

— Ста лет не прошло. — Переводит глаза с экрана на Семи. 

____

— Могу ещё подождать. — Семи останавливается посреди комнаты и поправляет махровый халат.

____

Ширабу отбрасывает телефон на тумбочку, встаёт с кровати с такой смесью эмоций на лице, что Семи теряется, не понимая, чего там больше. Злости? Отчаяния? Страсти? 

____

— Ты можешь. А я нет. 

____

Повисает драматичная тишина.

____

— Нам нужно поговорить. — тон Ширабу меняется пропорционально выражению его лица.

____

Семи не знает, что происходит с его собственным лицом, но Ширабу бледнеет, глядя на него. 

____

— Только не говори, что ты неизлечимо болен и жить тебе осталось всего ничего, — севшим голосом произносит он.

____

— Что? Нет! — Ширабу мотает головой. — Мне осталось здесь чуть меньше месяца. Истекает срок контракта по обмену, мне пора возвращаться в Японию.

____

— Мог бы так не пугать? — Семи отмирает и быстро сокращает расстояние между ними. 

____

Желание накатывает волной, сметающей всё на своём пути: логику, страхи, стыд, абсолютно все «а что, если…?». Всё меркнет, когда он касается губ Ширабу.Тут же чувствует ответный напор и прохладные пальцы в волосах. Воздух заканчивается. Ширабу на мгновение его отпускает и заглядывает в глаза. Усмехается пошло — тут же утягивает в новый лихорадочный поцелуй. На ходу развязывает и стаскивает с семи злополучный халат.

____

— Это лишнее, — шепчет он в губы Семи. Разворачивает, словно куклу, и толкает в постель. Сам нависает сверху.

____

— Меньше слов. — Семи в долгу не остаëтся и ловко подминает Ширабу под себя. Прикусывает мочку уха. Тот сдавленно стонет.

____

Руки Ширабу везде: гладят торс, прижимают к себе. Оглаживают член и тянут вниз резинку белья. 

____

— Презервативы и смазка в верхнем ящике, — выдыхает Семи. — Доставай.

____

Ширабу закатывает глаза, но переворачивается набок и тянется к прикроватной тумбочке. В кои-то веки у него растрепались волосы на затылке, и Семи оставляет дорожку влажных поцелуев от кромки волос — вниз по позвоночнику. Ширабу коротко вздрагивает всем телом, прогибается под поцелуями. Потом швыряет на одеяло, что достал из ящика.

____

Они достигли точки невозврата, но Семи нырять в пучину не страшно. Сейчас — Ширабу кажется лучшим из тех, кого он только мог представить в роли партнёра. Партнëра, с кем не страшно разделить ни постель, ни сокровенные мысли. К тому же — с горящими глазами, трогательным румянцем и припухшими от поцелуев губами — он выглядит так правильно и откровенно одновременно. Ему идёт.

____

Бельё летит на пол. Семи укладывает Ширабу поудобнее, притягивает к себе и подкладывает подушку под поясницу. Заставляет обхватить ногами за талию. 

____

— Надо же, — цедит Ширабу, сверкая глазами. — Какой вы заботливый, семпай.

____

И тут же давится воздухом, когда Семи вводит первый палец. 

____

— Так нормально?

____

Ширабу не готовился — это чувствуется, поэтому приходится осторожничать. Взять всё и сразу было бы проще, но мальчишка ему нужен — желательно целым.

____

Когда с лица Ширабу сходит лихорадочный румянец, Семи добавляет второй и почти сразу третий. Тот, кажется, растерял всю свою пассивную агрессию. Смотрит из-под ресниц, прикрыв рот

__ладонью._ _

— Ещё пару часов прелюдий? Мы же никуда не торопимся.

____

А, нет, не растерял. И выражение нацепил отсутствующе-скучающее. 

____

Семи не ведётся: издевательски медленно раскатывает презерватив, пока Ширабу ведёт кончиками пальцев по его прессу.

____

— Ещё медленнее, пожалуйста, — комментирует Ширабу. 

____

Смазка на руке не высохла до конца, но Семи добавляет ещё и обхватывает член Ширабу. Тот вздрагивает от прохлады влажной ладони на горячей коже. Поднимает взгляд и протягивает руку. Семи подхватывает, сцепляет в замок со своей; ловит себя на мысли, что никогда не видел его настолько открытым и растрёпанным. Но сдавленный вздох Ширабу выбивает из головы все мысли: кажется, взял слишком быстрый темп.

____

— Издеваешься?

____

— Ты просил медленнее.

____

— Вот как.

____

Тот смотрит из-под ресниц и начинает подмахивать бёдрами в ритм руки Семи на его члене. Значит, нужно медленнее.

____

— Да быстрее, в конце концов!

____

Голос у Ширабу срывается, и Семи ухмыляется: этого и ждал. Фраза срабатывает, как щелчок в голове: входит понемногу и осторожно, но ускоряется сразу же. Ширабу широко облизывает свою ладонь и дрочит себе быстро, подстраиваясь под темп Семи. Обоих хватает ненадолго. Ширабу отпускает руку Семи, тихо стонет и жмурится, кончая и прикусывая ребро ладони. Семи сгибается, тяжело дыша, и сжимает его ноги, чувствуя, как сперма толчками выплёскивается в презерватив.

____

Ширабу как ни в чем не бывало даёт себе время отдышаться — затем подносит к губам испачканную руку и, глядя ему в глаза, облизывает её кончиком языка.

____

У Семи никогда не было фантазий относительно чужих телесных жидкостей — до этого момента.

____

— Что ты со мной делаешь? — ворчит он. Пытается потянуться, но кто бы позволил.

____

Ноги всё ещё на его талии, но уже не так крепко, и он падает на Ширабу сверху — выдохнуть и прийти в себя.

____

В голове звенит. Очень похоже на звонок в дверь. Семи обязательно бы опомнился и пошёл проверять, но позже — не сейчас, когда разнеженный Ширабу его притягивает и целует. Потом ещё.

____

Входящий вызов кажется очередной галлюцинацией, но оказывается вполне реальным. Семи нехотя приподнимается на локтях и тянется к телефону.

____

— Алло, здравствуйте! Примите заказ, пожалуйста, я уже у дверей! 

____

Ширабу хохочет, глядя, как Семи натягивает бельё и шлёпает босиком по паркету, подняв по пути с пола халат.

____

— Добрый вечер!

____

У двери оказывается сразу два курьера из разных служб доставки: один с их заказом, второй — нет, но уверяет, что у него тоже доставка по этому адресу. Семи забирает всë и уносит, балансируя коробками. Распаковку оставляет на Ширабу. Когда открывают ту самую, непонятную, — не могут сдержать смех. Внутри оказывается большая гавайская пицца и выведенная заботливым почерком записка:

____

«Развлекайтесь, мальчики! ♥ Лола» 

____

***

____

«Неполный месяц» пролетает гораздо быстрее, чем хотелось бы. Спустя пару дней после того самого вечера Семи вкладывает в руку Ширабу ключ от своей квартиры. Ширабу блестяще дипломируется; Семи пишет несколько новых песен, закрывая свои гештальты, а заодно эпопею с «когда мы уже закончим альбом?». Они видятся каждый день: иногда проводят выходные вместе, иногда встречаются в кофейне в обед. Когда у обоих тонна работы, они просыпаются в объятиях друг друга, пьют кофе, целуются на прощание, переписываются весь день. Один не засыпает, пока второй не придёт домой и не уляжется в кровать, которая, конечно, оказалась маловата для двоих.

____

Семи не помнит, был ли он когда-либо счастливее, чем в этот неполный месяц. 

____

Они даже идут на парное свидание с Майки и Лолой, которая допрашивает Ширабу так, будто Семи — девица на выданье. Сам Семи пытает Майки не меньше, но разговор тет-а-тет в курилке расставляет всё на свои места: парень так нелепо и искренне влюблён, что о Лоле можно не переживать. Но это не значит, что Семи не будет проверять обстановку минимум раз в неделю — так, на всякий случай. 

____

Маленькие радости наполняют жизнь долгожданным смыслом. Но в голове идëт обратный отсчëт, словно до взрыва бомбы: ведь всë закончится через две недели, одну, несколько дней — значит, надо ускориться. Наверстать упущенное. Запастись воспоминаниями. Иногда так и хочется притянуть Ширабу к себе и прошептать три избитых слова, но каждый момент оказывается неудачным, и Семи оправдывается перед собой тем, что ещё успеет признаться. 

____

Он и признаëтся — про себя, глядя на мальчишку, мирно сопящего рядом в подушку в редких лучах встающего солнца. Или рассматривая Ширабу, стоящего над кофемашиной, которой тот так до конца и не научился пользоваться. Или когда он убегает в университет с пачкой заполненных документов.

____

Однажды обязательно скажет вслух. 

____

***

____

В аэропорту много людей и очень неуютно. Ширабу здесь не нравится: то ли потому, что каждый второй норовит в него врезаться, то ли потому, что он не хочет уезжать вовсе. 

____

Семи потягивает порядком остывший кофе. Ширабу не знает, что сказать. Так и сидят за столиком молча, разглядывая то друг друга, то происходящее вокруг. Словно не им через полтора часа прощаться минимум на год. 

____

Конечно, они поговорили наутро после того вечера, когда он ввалился к Семи с букетом. О том, что это не конец и что он постарается вернуться, как только найдёт себе работу или будет поступать в магистратуру, и Ширабу даже нашёл в себе силы признаться, что для него это больше, чем мимолётная интрижка с романтическими ужинами и хорошим сексом в перспективе.

____

Семи тогда промолчал. Молчал, молчал, а потом выдал, мол, как же быстро они скатились с вечной любви на дно совместной дрочки по скайпу. 

____

«Блядство» — подвёл итог Семи. Не так уж оказался и не прав. 

____

— Я знал, что ничем хорошим это не закончится. — говорит Семи, нарушая тишину. 

____

Ширабу только собирается возразить, что ничего ещё не закончилось, но тот продолжает: 

____

— Но ты был так очарователен, когда шёл ва-банк, что грешно не сдаться. Просто чтобы ты знал: я не жалею ни о чём. Надеюсь, ты тоже.

____

Обычно Ширабу многословен, но сейчас дар коммуникативности его подводит, и он не находит ничего лучше, как придвинуться ближе и, наклонив к себе Семи, укусить его за щёку. Потому что быть таким дураком, как Семи Эйта, нужно ещё уметь. Но вслух Ширабу говорит другое:

____

— Я и не знал, что ты такая королева драмы, Семи-сан. — Ширабу ухмыляется и целует его в укушенную щёку. — Найдëшь себе кого-то в моё отсутствие — убью, семпай.

____

Семи смеётся. Нервозность немного отступает.

____

— Если куплю тебе кофе, сменишь гнев на милость? — предлагает он, когда они доходят до зала ожидания. Ширабу кивает.

____

Отсутствие Семи не особо его радует, но говорить с кем-то о Семи при нём же — как-то неправильно.

____

_**shirabu_kenjirou:** я не хочу уезжать._

____

Сообщение сразу отмечается как прочитанное, будто Каваниши только его и ждал.

____

_**taichi_kawa:** мне казалось, с момента нашего последнего разговора ничего не изменилось и ты сам сказал, что тебе пора вернуться_

____

__**taichi_kawa:**_ и потому, что ты боишься увязнуть в этих отношениях, и вообще_

__

_**shirabu_kenjirou:** говорил. но теперь, как можешь заметить, я в них по уши увяз и уезжать не хочу _

__

_**taichi_kawa:** быстро ты сдался_

__

Ширабу вздыхает, блокирует телефон и обхватывает голову руками. После всего, что выдал тогда семпай, поездка домой выглядит самым правильным вариантом. Но хочется — другого.

__

К моменту, когда Семи возвращается с мятным латте, Ширабу успевает привести мысли в порядок и успокоиться. В конце концов, это не навсегда?

__

Кто бы знал, как не хочется расставаться. 

__

Он забирает у семпая свой кофе, делает пару глотков и протягивает обратно.

__

— Непрямой поцелуй? — усмехается Семи. 

__

— Он самый, но могу выпить весь кофе сам. 

__

— Как хочешь.

__

Это любимый кофе Ширабу, но он может поспать в самолете, а вот у Семи ещë репетиция вечером, и кофе ему не помешает.

__

— Допьёшь? 

__

— Куда теперь денусь.

__

__

Семи Эйта, закатывающий глаза — ещё одна картинка в копилку воспоминаний.

__

Ширабу мимоходом смотрит, не написал ли Каваниши ещё что-нибудь, но тот молчит. Он переводит взгляд на Семи. Тот напряжён и даже не пытается скрыть беспокойство. Хочется его отвлечь, хотя Ширабу и сам нервничает не меньше.

__

До посадки час. Много и очень мало одновременно.

__

— Когда вернусь, снимем другую квартиру, — наконец говорит Кенджиро.

__

— И купим двуспальную кровать. — продолжает за ним.

__

— И одинаковые чашки.

__

— И одинаковые… Эй, чем тебе мои чашки не угодили?! — возмущается Семи, и Ширабу не может сдержать смех.

__

У них всего час, и они тратят его на мечтания, какой будет их жизнь. Ширабу не жалеет. Кто знает, сможет ли он поступить в магистратуру или найти работу. Кто знает, сколько протянут их с Семи отношения. Он сам не уверен. И думать об этом не хочется.

__

— Начинается посадка на рейс…

__

Голос диспетчера тонет в гуле рекламных роликов и кофемашин. За окном взлетает самолёт.

__

— Пойдёшь на паспортный контроль? — Семи ёрзает, допивая свой-Ширабу кофе. Собирается подняться из кресла.

__

— Ещё пять минут.

__

— Ты каждое утро так говоришь. 

__

— Привычка.

__

Привычка вторая натура. Он смотрит на Семи, тянется к его руке и молча сплетает пальцы. У того, как всегда, холодные руки, и сейчас кажутся ледышками. Почему Ширабу не додумался подарить перчатки?

__

— Продолжается посадка на рейс...

__

— Напиши мне из Дохи, когда приземлишься, ладно? — просит Семи.

__

«Мне просто нужно знать, что с тобой всё хорошо».

__

— Кажется, пора. — Ширабу встаёт и достаёт документы, пока Семи подцепляет чемодан за ручку. 

__

Очередь перед стойкой в несколько человек растворяется слишком быстро. Ширабу подходит и протягивает документы и билет девушке за стойкой. Сам разворачивается к Семи.

__

— Я пойду. Удачного полёта. Пиши, ладно?

__

Он отступает на несколько шагов и уходит, теряясь в толпе. Ширабу его понимает. Прощаться невыносимо.

__

Чемодан уже лежит на ленте. Вес, на удивление, не превышает допустимый, и он уезжает дальше на погрузку. Пока девушка сверяет имя с билетом и вносит данные в систему, пульс зашкаливает. Сердце колотится в горле, в висках — во всём теле одновременно.

__

— Я не полечу.

__

Она замирает с занесённой над билетом печатью..

__

— Вы…

__

— Я серьëзно. Верните, пожалуйста, билет и документы, — цедит Ширабу. Забирает их и что есть сил несётся обратно, отбивая рюкзаком всю спину. 

__

***

__

Телефон загорается входящим сообщением.

__

_**taichi_kawa:** ну что, дружище, моя взяла_

__

_**taichi_kawa:** с тебя пять тысяч йен_

__

Он давится воздухом — то ли от неожиданности, то ли от возмущения.

__

_**tendou_ou_ou:** полегче, Каваниши. ну да, они сошлись, только надолго ли это?_

__

_**taichi_kawa:** Ширабу сдал билет и остался в Лондоне. я сегодня получил его чемодан в Нарите_

__

_**tendou_ou_ou:** Семи скотина. я как всегда узнаю обо всём последним_

__

_**tendou_ou_ou:** ладно. с меня причитается_

__


End file.
